One Shots: Percy Jackson
by Crimsom-Wyvern
Summary: Random snippets written to test out various ideas by me and my co-writer, Alvor the Warhawk. Alternative universes, pairings and various other ideas are included. New snippets will be added sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

Breathe in.

Pull.

Steady.

Aim.

Breath out.

'Fire.'

Whistling through the air, the arrow flew with practiced ease, the result of perfect form and dedicated training born from one's single minded dedication towards learning and honing one's ability. The sort of stubbornness which served well those who wished to live past twenty when surrounded by moody deities, hungry monsters and the occasional jerk of a relative.

_THUNK!_

He missed.

"A good effort, Percy." The man next to him. Or well, half man half horse. Complimented him.

Though it did little to assuage his frustrations.

"I still missed. Again. Like always." The young hissed in discontent, his emerald orbs glaring holes into the target which by now should have burst into flames. Unfortunately it remained intact, though filled with holes of previous attempts.

The centaur laughed, his broad chest and lean muscles rippling as the man drew and unleashed a shaft from his own bow with a single movement. Screaming through the air, as any yard long arrow fired from an eight foot long bow would, it slammed into the dead center of the target and punched through, lodging itself in the thick bale of hay behind the target. Shaking his body, long, brown hair and bronzed skin shaking as he rose to his legs.

"You, my boy, are cursed. But don't worry, with how stubborn you are I'm sure you'll power through. Eventually. Now back to work!"

Percy pursued his lips, pouting at his mentor's much more impressive result.

Even at his best, the greatest of focus and the most practiced reflexes, he could only decrease the distance between his arrow and bullseye, yet never hit it. No matter how many arrows he shot, bows he broke, or even if he was no more than five paces away.

Despite literal years of training at this point, his shots were still two whole inches away from the center of the target.

A much better result than his first attempt, of course. No one at camp would ever let him live down the day his arrow landed all the way in the attic. The scamps thought it fun to dare each other to go retrieve it as some sort of courage test, the sort the children of Ares would rope each other into every now and again.

His arrow was still there, even though Clarisse had tried to get it as some show of superiority. Apparently the Oracle had banished her all the way back to San Francisco for that stunt and ever since then no one had tried.

His more… avid supporters claimed it belonged there with the other trophies. Something that never failed to get him embarrassed.

Brats. The lot of them.

Sighing, he kept firing. Slowly working his way through the literal pile of arrows, about two hundred, he peppered the target and never managed to strike the bullseye. Even when he tried to be cheeky and aim two inches away from the center of the target, his shots simply went two inches in the _other direction_.

Grunting, he picked up and simply threw the last arrow, like a dart, and finally managed a bullseye.

"Fat load of good that'll do for me."

_"By my estimations, your rate of accuracy has improved by 0.03% over the past week. A marked improvement."_

The voice in his head boomed… helpfully?

Percy had a hard time translating the dulcet monotone of his giant half-sibling. For a man who appeared more as a beastly caricature of a human, the man spoke as if he were emotionless. His words might have been either a taunt or honest praise yet two years ago Percy wouldn't have been able to divine his intent.

Even now after interacting with his older brother for a good while it was still difficult to translate the man's meanings. His manner of speaking was unnatural. As if he hadn't been taught to speak, but just given knowledge of the words.

'It still isn't enough, brother. I should be able to fight at range without putting others at risk with my powers.'

If range was the issue, he would have just conjured storms or waves to crush his enemies.

But that would be disastrous near allies.

_"You have done well to hone your skills to this level. Apollo's curse is powerful and deeply entrenched on this one's soul. That you have performed so well is a testament to your diligent studies. Worthy of praise."_

'That much is true.' Percy sighed. 'At least I did get better with time.'

Apollo's curse, as he had been told, decreased the accuracy of the shot itself instead of affecting the archer's skill with the bow. For a newbie still learning how to shoot straight like him, that meant his progress would be slow and methodical as he built up the accuracy of his shots.

For a master of archery, no longer being able to land a single shot is just the kind of ironic punishment one would expect from a petty god.

'Agreed, by your definition of the word Apollo's curse seems far too restricted to be efficiently deployed. It does not seem to hamper your skill with other ranged weaponry.'

And for that Percy was immensely thankful. 

He could use slings, javelins, darts, even _throwing axes_ well enough. It was just that no form of bow, crossbow, onager, scorpion, or variant of ballista would work properly for him.

"Screw it, I'll go see if Clarisse wants to fight."

Leaving the pin cushioned target, he _really_ wished he had a better grasp on his temper. As he unstrung the bow and slid it back into its sheath, he new it was petty, almost lazy even, to leave the targets so badly used. But, frankly, he was a teenager and he deserved to be petty every once and awhile.

He could always come back and clean it up before Chiron's first lesson of the day, one of the perks of waking up extra early.

That and the beautiful sunrises.

The morning breeze was also nothing to sneeze at either.

There was just something so calming and peaceful about walking through camp while most of his relatives were asleep. There seemed to be a certain… contentedness? Knowing that it was safe to sleep in if they so wished to.

That they didn't need to scarf down meals to save time.

To not be constantly looking over their shoulders, afraid of the next monster to pop out of the crowd.

Simply not having to-

And just like that, a loud, deep sound split the air.

"A conch shell? The warning signal!"

Whistling, Percy sent out a psychic command for any pegasi to appear before him.

"Boss!"

And just like that, Blackjack was already tumbling out of the sky; the beat of his wings causing a strong wing as he landed. Percy barely took a second to jump onto the horse's back, his practiced ease making seem nearly instinctual to those few who happened to be nearby.

With another powerful beat, the duo rocketed off the ground.

Finding the disturbance had been easy. The sight of heavy trees being uprooted and moved aside a telltale sign for monsters. From atop Blackjack, he could already see his fellow campers mobilize as those who had been standing guard lead the charge towards the forest as fast as their feet could carry them.

Looming closer, Percy finally saw what had drawn such alarm.

Laistrygonian Giants.

Three of them.

The lumbering beasts marched through the woods slowly and methodically, crushing stone and wood underfoot as they chased three figures across the groves.

Two demigods. One satyr.

Percy felt his temper flare.

Snarling, he kicked his heels and Blackjack _dove_. The winged horse cleared half the distance within the space of a single heartbeat and was twisting, mid air, to lash out at the first giant with his hooves in the second. With all the fury he could muster, the black pegasus struck the lead giant once, twice, and a third time, dropping some ten feet, before frantically pumping his wings and climbing.

That was what they had practiced.

He, however, had already leapt from his horse over to the ruined face and skull of the giant. The creature was screaming in pain, it's loud, ululating wails of agony echoing through the forest. Without wasting another second, he shoved his hand into the ruined, dripping mass that had been the things eye socket and twisted his arm around until it stopped screaming.

All in less than five seconds.

Feeling the first giant begin to tip, he leapt, drawing his club as he did so, and lashed out at the closest.

This creature was actually paying attention, not having had its skull caved in, and snatched Percy out of mid air. Despite having broken a couple of the thing's fingers, the giant began to spike the demigod into the ground; lifting it's prey high into the air and preparing to bury him quite a bit more than six feet under.

At the apogee, Perseus snarled and slashed out with Riptide, having uncapped it using his free hand and teeth. Slashing the thing's hand open, he began to fall. Trusting to the combination of weight, speed, and surprise considering he'd just managed to take half a hand off of it, he drove the the large, somewhat rounded end of his club into the second giant's left eye.

Bile roiling in disgust, he was hanging in front of its mouth and being drowned in its stench, he brought Riptide up and around, easily digging into its cheek. Crawling upward he hammered on the end of his club as best he could even as he kicked at the giant's maw, shattering teeth and gums in the process.

Feeling more than seeing the good hand come around, Percy threw his sword away, swung over to grasp his club, and bodily climbed up the side of the giants face. Feeling Riptide reappear in his pocket, he slid around to the side of the giant's head, unsheathed his sword once more, and drove it into the side of the thing's neck.

Grasping at it's throat and face, Percy ignored the beast as it fell. Instead, he chose to free his club. Pulling back, he slammed against the thing's skull. Once, twice, three times! With a meaty splat it popped open. Grinning in victory, as his second foe turned to dust, he turned to the final Laistrygonian.

Leering, he made to advance on it as it yelped in fear and fell backwards. As it did so, a loud whiny came from above and a dozen pegasi fell from the cloud. Mobbing the fallen giant they crushed, stomped, bit, smashed, and kicked the thing to death. Wet, fluid filled splats filled the air as the pack of flying horses answered his call.

Sneezing, as the air was now filled with golden dust, Perceus turned towards the fleeing group. Waving at them, he began to pick his way over to the shell shocked pair of pre teens and a rather chubby looking satyr. Doing his best to smile, he only just turned in time to answer the whiny of alarm.

"Boss, look out!"

Spinning in place, Perceus was able to get his arms up in time to grab the jaws of a leaping hellhound. Crying out as the beast's razor sharp tore into the palms of his hands, his spread his stance, grit his teeth, and then _tore_. With a wet pop, the beast's jawbone tore free. Letting the screaming dog beast fall to the ground, he brought the makeshift weapon up and around before slamming it into the monster's skull.

Grimacing, he ignored his bleeding, burning hands and drew his sword. A small pack of hellhounds, another half dozen, were now circling him and growling. Snarling back, he lashed out at them, easily provoking one of the pack, who had moved behind him, into charging.

"Behind you, five o'clock!"

The fact he had eyes in the sky meant it was simplicity itself to spin and slash. Riptide found flesh and monster bone split easily before divine metal. Finishing the monster off with an overhand swing of his club, he grinned at the rest of the pack, now slinking back into the shadows.

"Good boy."

With a final, muttered taunt, Percy sheathed his sword and stored his club on his belt. Walking over to the group he smiled as he sat down and took out a wineskin. Pouring the _very_ much stronger than wine spirits over his slashed hands he grimaced in pain. Still, a moment later when he'd wrapped his cuts in nectar impregnated bandages he could already feel it going to work and healing the deep gouges and piercing wounds.

"Hey kids. Lesson number one, always wash monster wounds. There's no sense risking some kind of Hades-borne disease lingering. And healing magic only does so much unless you're specifically trying to heal diseases."

The goat man bleated and promptly passed out.

"At least Tony didn't defecate this time."

Chiron chuckled as he came trotting up, now looking like an old, clean shaven, grey haired man. For Percy, it always bothered him to see the ancient immortal look so… ancient. Nodding his head, he smiled, even if it was a bit strained.

After the old sage, the other campers came pouring in. A very disappointed-looking Clarisse giving him a thinly veiled pout.

"Could you have left at least one of them for us? I got out of bed early for this!"

Indeed, the amazonian girl had the most fantastic case of bed head Percy had ever seen, along with a rather telling drool stain on her shirt.

Percy blinked.

"Clarisse. You aren't wearing any pants." He felt compelled to point out.

"Your point, shitstain?"

He blinked again.

_'By my calculations, her form exceeds other female campers in physical strength by 42.3%. Such parameters are optimal for a successful courtship.'_

Percy struggled to keep his cheeks from coloring, instead choosing to look upwards._  
_  
"It's a good look for you. Keep it up." 

Clarisse flipped him off, threw her spear at him, which embedded itself in a tree a few hundred paces away (really split the thing in half, poor thing), and stalked off.

"Perseus, you really shouldn't antagonize her so."

Looking up at his mentor, Percy gave the old centaur a crooked smile.

"But was it funny?"

The horse man sighed.

Laughing for a moment, he soon turned serious again. 

"Chiron. If the beasts are this close, we need to do something about it. These incidents are happening more often, monsters are camping on our doorstep, simply waiting to attack whenever a new camper is found."

Ever since the quest for the golden fleece had turned out an unexpected result, the barrier that surrounded their home had started shrinking. Perhaps not growing weaker yet, but definitely growing smaller as the weeks wore on.

It seemed that the Fleece couldn't make up for Thalia's life force after all.

At least not entirely.

The sage centaur stroked his chin.

"Indeed. We will… need to make alternate arrangements, I think. But first, let us introduce these two new campers!"

With a broad smile the counselor turned to the two newcomers, both still in mild shock, and swept them along with his gentle, but very insistent, flow. Surrounded as they were by so many unfamiliar faces, the two seemed far too different to be direct relatives.

Friends perhaps?

Demigods tended to gravitate towards one another when in close proximity.

A boy and a girl. The former quite tall for his age and lean, giving him the sort of scarecrow look inspired by his dirty blond hair, which looked like hay under the morning light. His face was stern and noble, somehow appearing to be as much a silent judge as a shocked preteen.

The girl was a complete opposite. Being low in stature and yet looking much healthier than her friend. Her skin was bronzed, likely from spending so much time under the sun, which seemed to bring out the hazel of her eyes and the vibrant carrot top hair she har pulled into a shot ponytail.

The duo looked cautious. Not scared. They had seen him intercept the giants and fight off their pursuers so they had at the very least understood that they were there to help.

The girl took a step forth, her shoulders tense.

"Margaret Redfield."

There was a slight tremble to her voice, yet she stood resolute. Percy approved of it, even if he felt the formalities were a waste of time when it came to family.

The boy looked away, his face consternated. He didn't seem to like them very much, perhaps because he still didn't trust them. His face turned away from the group, looking down in what Percy recognized as the Brooding Position #35, Crow's Nest.

'Well practiced.' He noted with amusement.

The girl sighed and walked over to her friend.

Stepping on his foot as if it were a personal insult to life itself.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" He screamed, jumping in pace as he tried and failed to balance himself on his non-flattened foot, holding the other as if it had been burnt.

The redhead, Margaret, scowled.

"Theodore! This is not the time for you to be angsting like that. At least greet the nice people that took the time to stop us from being eaten. Or worse!"

The boy, much too preoccupied with his hopping in place, seemed to ignore her.

_'Hmm. He reminds me of a rabbit who got his leg stuck. Poor thing.'_

Percy snorted a laugh.

It seemed that the girl wasn't done just yet. Grabbing the taller boy by his cheeks, pinching them and pulling his face down to meet hers.

"Theeeeeo!"

He was still hopping in place.

'A caught rabbit indeed.' Percy couldn't help but note.

The straw-haired boy nodded frantically, mumbling distorted words only the girl seemed to understand. What with his face being painfully stretched by the redhead's hands.

Whatever he said, however, seemed to appease her enough for her to release his face.

He turned to look at them properly this time, their eyes never met, the boy at least seemed comfortable enough to maintain eye contact with them.

"I am Theodore Higgs. Thank you for saving us."

Percy strained his ears.

What was that? Did he mumble at them?

_'Brother, I believe the boy might is shy. He should also work on his outdoor voice. Additionally, he may be a masochist. If he invites punishment so often, it seems logical to assume he enjoys them. He may make a useful spearmen if that is true.'_

The girl, Margaret, sighed but refrained from nagging her friend any more.

"Sorry about that. He is just a bit shy."

Chiron favored the two with an easy smile, the kind that told them there were no problems and that everything would be fine. He trotted closer to the two, surveying them for wounds, which seemed to be absent for the most part.

Scuffle marks and scratches, sure. But no deeper cuts or bruise marks that popped up from time to time.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Good. They hadn't gotten hurt too much. Scratching his head, he walked over to the two, sharing a look with Chiron as he did so.

"Hey guys, sorry about forgetting you were there. I just got caught up in the moment. My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And you already know Chiron, he's the big guy around here. Now come on. I'm sure you two are starving."

Chuckling at the sudden look of joy on the girl's face, the boy was still trying to brood despite his red cheeks, Percy just smiled and waved them on. With a mental command, the herd of pegasi dispersed and returned to their equine business as the remaining campers fell in around their new cousins.

Soon enough, this laughing, giggling bubble of teenagers made their way back to the Camp's border line and dispersed. Taking a moment to give the pine tree an affectionate pat, Percy watched with a smile as even the somewhat excitable satyr bounded after his two charges and joined in on the merriment.

He looked back, feeling worry stir within himself once more.

They needed to deal with this.

Fast. 

As expected, Chiron asked for Percy to brief the other cabin counselors as soon as they arrived back at the Big House. Having been the first on-site, it was the norm for the other Camp leaders to be made aware of important developments.

It just so happened that Percy tended to be the first one to run into trouble.

On a weekly basis.

So of course this lead to him taking his usual seat at the head of the oaken table, looking pretty annoyed with himself.

To his left were the counselors of the Athena, Apollo, Dyonisus, and Hephaestus cabins. To his right were the ones from the Ares, Hermes, Demeter and Aphrodite cabins. At the other end of the table sat Chiron, who had hidden his lower half under the guise of a wheelchair to better fit inside the room.

Sitting besides him were Thalia and Rachel, whom he had invited to the meeting,

They needed every bit of help they could find with this problem.

"That concludes the debrief on the battle itself. Margaret Redfield and Theodore Higgs will stay at the infirmary until tomorrow and then I will take them into Cabin 3."

That guy a double raised eyebrow from the Hermes Counselors. The Stoll Brothers.

"Trying to steal our schtick all of a sudden, Percy?" Travis… no… Connor needled him good naturedly.

"Why, I do think he is, brother of mine." Connor… no…definitely Travis followed up.

He rolled his eyes.

The twins knew it was Percy's policy to take in new campers for their first couple of weeks. Having no other cabin mates since Tyson left for Atlantis, Percy had plenty of space to spare and liked to give newcomers some space of their own before they were either claimed or had gotten familiar with the everyday going ons of Camp Half Blood.

"Don't worry, I will hand them over to you as soon as they are properly settled."

"Good thing too, I can't see Poseidon appreciating you bringing outsiders to your cabin so often." Annabeth spoke up softly.

Percy forced down the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Dad understands why I do it. It helps new campers. And besides, if he cared he'd stop me."

"Perhaps." The girl murmured. "But perhaps we should consider more appropriate lodgings. With all due respect, Perseus, I think it's entirely possible you could take someone in that shouldn't be there. If only because their godly parent is a foe of your father. I do not wish for an… incident."

Staring into the girl's grey eyes, hard as stone and filled with the almost alien wisdom children of Athena possessed, or, rather, were possessed by, he saw a glimmer of genuine worry. Nodding, he agreed.

"Very well Annabeth. You… are correct." He grimaced. "We will need to build a proper lodge, then, for the newcomers. And perhaps petition the gods to either expand the cabins or allow the other deities to build living places for their children."

"Overcrowding is becoming an issue again. We're sleeping on the floor and giving the kids the our beds, but, well ever since Percy got the gods to claim all their brats…." Trailing off, the Stoll twins shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Muttering, the demigod in question dipped his head in apology.

Clarisse grunted.

"Enough pussyfooting. We're here about the giants and the giant mutts that almost ate the newcomers and the goat. So, what are we gonna do about that? I say we organize a hunt. Anyone else got an idea?"

The daughter of Ares, now wearing pants, slammed the butt of her spear onto the ground. She was frustrated, more by the fact the monsters were starting to pick off the unwary than by the fact that she hadn't been able to split any skulls that morning. But the fact that she really, _really_ wanted to kill something definitely played a factor in the aggressive way she glared at the rest of the council.

"And go where?" Charles Beckendorf, the head of Hephaestus Cabin, refuted. "Monsters come and go wherever they please, and don't stay for long. Going after them would mean running around in circles until we did find them. It's a waste of our time and our resources."

"So we sit on our hands and do nothing while the monsters pick off our siblings right at the front door?" Lee Fletcher argued, the head of the Apollo cabin crossing his arms in distaste.

"We never had this problem before. Why are monsters suddenly willing to come closer to camp when before they didn't?" The head of Aphrodite's cabin, Silena Beauregard questioned.

For the first time since the meeting started, Percy knew what to say.

"It's the barrier. It has gotten weaker."

"I thought we went on that stupid quest to fix the damn tree." Clarisse huffed, annoyed. "Are you telling me that we crossed the Sea of Monsters for nothing?!"

A loud bang echoed through the cabin as a girl in a tie dye shirt walked into the meeting.

"Not for nothing. But the barrier _is_ weakening."

Rachel Dare waited for a moment as the whole room looked at her.

"I just finished speaking with Apollo. The short answer is that it's been working overtime because of the sheer number of the things it's keeping it out. The actual answer is because Thalia's soul wasn't the only one powering it."

Smiling at Percy, she shrugged before turning to Chiron.

"As far as he can tell, the only way to fix it is by shoving an equally powerful source of magic, something equivalent to a demigod of the Big Three possessed by another demigod, back into the barrier. That, or ritual human sacrifice."

The implications washed over the room like a wave of frigid water.

"Wait wait wait. Back up a little bit." Travis waved his hands. "Thalia is Hero-born? Like Percy and Clarisse? When did THAT come out?"

"She's always been Hero-born. It just wasn't known to most." Annabeth chimed in, giving her old friend a quick look.

Noticing the girl in question's growth in discomfort, the activities director coughed discreetly.

"The hows and whys are unimportant, Mr. Stoll. The fact that the Barrier has grown smaller, means that the natural obstacle which kept monsters from approaching no longer are capable of such. Strengthening the barrier through human sacrifice is out of the question so we must look for alternative means of keeping our enemies from surrounding us."

Charles Beckendorf cleared his throat, the brown skinned teen getting the rest of the room's attention.

"Well, it might not fix everything, but if the magic barrier is failing, why not build an actual wall? Maybe through out some traps outside of the camp walls, too. We can tell the campers and satyrs the safe paths through, switch it up every so often."

Smiling at his little brother's friend, Percy eagerly nodded.

"Maybe even add a few archer towers, dig a moat. We can definitely make this work if we all pitch in."

Gardner, Beauregard, and Dionysius's twins all made noises of agreement, the other three campers even throwing out suggestions.

"Us children of Demeter can grow thorny and stinging plants to help slow approachers down."

"Aphrodite Cabin would be more than happy to contribute both manpower and our more artistic expertise as well. Perhaps we might even be able to convince a few naiads and dryads to empower the walls if we make them pretty enough!"

"We'll go complain at dad - until he agrees to help as best he can. Eventually he'll agree - and if not we can just wait until he's moping and ask some of the people that owe him favors."

Chiron smiled. He oh so did love when his campers came together.

And depending on how well this came together, he might even call in a few favors himself.

Everything to keep these children safe.

"And of course we of Cabin six will handle the logistics, as well as providing as many detailed plans for the construction effort as needed."

Percy gave Annabeth a knowing look. Because of course she would be excited for a chance to test her own designs.

"And I am sure Tyson will be eager to help once I let him know about it."

Of course, having a Cyclops' eye for detail would be a great help. And his little brother ought to have learnt a thing or two from the others at Atlantis. Things he could pass on to Charles and his siblings as they worked together on building the wall. It was the little bonds like that, that would bring them all closer.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing each cabin's ideas and additions to the defenses to be implemented. For once everyone wanted to take part and Percy couldn't be happier for it, knowing that even when facing crisis after crisis, his family was still as united as they could be. Ares and Apollo had both volunteered to help with a general watch until the walls were up and Hermes cabin even mentioned they might sneak about the woods for a while, look for any large monster nests.

So long as they stuck by one another and everyone did their part, they would be fine.

Of course, that was assuming dark gods weren't about to rise from super hell and attempt to enslave all of humanity. But there's no way the immortal deities would ever allow something that ridiculous and insane to actually happen.

Unable to stop himself from muttering under his breath, Percy said one word.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy splashed cold water on his face, the cool liquid washing over his hair as it cascaded in droplets down his neck. Immediately feeling rejuvenated, the son of Poseidon took a deep breath as he watched the wounds inflicted on his hand by the battle earlier knit back together before fading away.

'Thanks dad.'

It wasn't much of a prayer but he knew Poseidon wouldn't mind.

Cabin 3 had what was known to be the biggest lavatory of Camp, perhaps as a way to pay homage to the sea god himself. The room was just as big if not bigger than the bedroom and was made of the very same marble-like coral the cabin's exterior was covered with.

Smooth to the touch, artful and wild as it spun into chaotic designs which seemed to shift every time he entered the room.

It had a single showerhead, likely sensing only his presence, making way for a much larger bathtub; which more resembled a small pool with warm water that steamed ever so slightly. There was no piping involved, he'd ascertained, with the water being summoned from small gemstones Chiron had informed him were made from oricalchum, a material only found at the bottom of oceans.

The raven haired boy had to admit, his father, at the very least, had good taste and was actively trying to make up for his absence by providing him with certain luxuries he was sure other campers didn't have.

Not that he cared much for them but they did make the cabin feel… homey.

"Are you gonna get in or not?"

A voice called from the bathtub, a familiar head of red hair surging from the steam with practiced ease, orangish golden eyes which reminded Percy of the morning sun drawing his attention back to reality.

He sighed.

"I thought you were at the Big House helping heal the newcomers."

Her answer was a teasing smile.

"Done and done! They weren't really that injured anyway so I decided to indulge in a bath before starting the day."

Percy rolled eyes, yet didn't push the issue, having already grown used to the young witch's antics.

Unlike other Heroborn, Rachel Elizabeth Dare wasn't born a demigod, but instead a clear sighted mortal. Her circumstances were different from his own and Clarisse's in that she was natural medium, a human capable of properly housing a spirit and moving according to their will.

Something that at any other given point would have landed her the position of Oracle.

Instead, Rachel had incarnated the soul of Medea, the Princess of Colchis, a woman known for having aided Jason during his travels and was later betrayed and scorned by the same man, earning the title of Witch of Betrayal for her subsequent actions which resulted in the death of Jason's wife and children.

Though Medea was a legacy of Helios, the original Sun God, Rachel herself was only a human, meaning she couldn't stay at Hermes cabin. And though Michael Yew, the head of Apollo's cabin, had offered to speak to his father on her behalf, Rachel had chosen to make herself at home at the Big House instead with Chiron and Mr D.

The fact that she'd climbed into his tub, without asking, again, was something that would normally annoy him. But, well, he really didn't care right now. Stripping off his shirt, he threw his clothes into a pile at the corner of the room and climbed into the tub.

"If you're going to squat, at least make yourself useful woman."

Grunting at Rachel's giggle, he released a sigh of pleasure as she started rubbing scented oil into the scars on his back. The old trophies of battle ached like nobody's business and it was her toll. If she wanted to use his tub, she can deal with the pain it took to earn it.

"You know Perseus, fighting normally might make you hurt less. Unless you really just want to act like an anime character ..."

Grunting again, Percy just dunked his head into the steaming tub. Coming back he leapt back a full meter, Rachel having been waiting to jump into his face when he came up.

"Gods Rachel! Don't scare me like that!"

Cocking her eyebrow, she gave him "the look".

"Ok, ok. I'll stop moping. Sorry, it's just… I'm not sure the camper's plan is going to be enough."

Letting the Rachel patented "look" go, she grabbed the oil again and sidled over to his back again. Tracing his scars with the finesse of a practiced musician, the young woman moved from his arms to his back, followed by the chest, even lingering over the new ones on his hands, she hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry squid boy, you'll make it ok. You always do."

Smiling, he picked her up, lifted her out of the water, and dropped her onto his lap. Percy felt a self-satisfied smirk take shape at her surprised squawk, for once getting the drop on the girl.

"I'm flattered by your trust in me, though I can't help but question it."

Rachel gave him a flat look. The kind that told him she thought he was being stupid.

She used it often enough.

"Look, I know who and what I am, but I'm just one demigod. Even… even if dad trusts me, I'm not sure I can measure up. Hell, Thalia is calling my bluffs more than Annabeth and Clarisse do together. How am I supposed to keep the younger kids moving if they constantly have to turn to two or three people to survive."

He grimaced.

"They're being taught helplessness."

Flexing his fingers, cracking his knuckles, he pulled Rachel's head to his chest and held her for a minute.

"I'd ask you to take a peek at the future, but I'm worried what you'll say."

Humming in thought, Rachel simply traced a pattern across his scarred chest.

"Like I said, you'll make it ok. Not because you can but because you must. You… I… if you have the chance to live in peace, you gotta know it'll be at a price. "

Her voice lowered as she pulled herself closer to hug him, laying her head on the crook of his neck.

"But I want you to be selfish." She whispered into his ear.

Percy felt a shiver run down his back, despite both being still submerged in warm water.

"I want you to be happy. She, Medea, tells me that the Deal you're offered will be _true_, per se, but it's probably not going to be something you're comfortable taking. Not _after_ the fact. But, well, if you don't… there's so much _agony_ in your future. Even she feels sorry for you."

Feeling tears fall onto his chest he rubbed her back, murmuring into her ear.

"Hey, you said I win, right? So it'll be worth it. And there's no way I'd let anything happen to you, so nothing to worry about, right?"

Sniffing, she looked up at him.

"There are futures, dark, horrible paths, where you become a monster. An abomination that feasts on the gods and laughs and delights in their suffering. In others you die. Some, both. But in almost all of them you end up so _old_, so _tired_. They'll use you up, if you let them."

Her eyes seemed to grow hazy, images of far away futures flashing before them. The shadow of a giant roaring against the heavens as earth, sky and sea raged around him. Even now she could hear its cries of defiance and hate.

Feel its rage.

"But it's… a minority that are… _happy_. Even saying that, I know you'll choose the hard way. Every time. If only because you think it's the right thing to do, even if no one will thank you, even if they spurn and curse you, you'll still fight for them. It's why… well, it's why I let you touch me like this."

She clung onto him, his bigger frame easily eclipsing hers.

Their eyes met. Aquamarine green locking onto the deepest saffron. He could always tell how she was feeling through them, the orbs reflecting the sun and its beauty.

Never failing to draw his admiration. 

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead.

"I think, my little witch, that you've been staring into your fumes too long. And that whatever the future holds, we'll handle it. And I'll promise you this-" He cupped her chin and smiled down at her. "You'll always be mine. Come the apocalypse."

Rachel looked up at him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She could see it in his eyes, he'd do it too. He'd fight the gods, the titans, even the giants, even… _Her_. He'd defy them all, gladly, and suffer whatever pain it took to protect her.

Both sides of her, the lonely rich girl whose parents ignored her and the legendary witch whose spite had been the stuff of legend, _relished_ it.

The inhuman loyalty a sane man should _not_ be capable of.

The dedication that stirred something deep and primal within the recess of her soul. By turns scaring her, and by others bringing her immeasurable happiness.

Perseus Jackson was many things to many people. Ally, mentor, enemy, monster. And he was indeed all of those things. But Rachel knew, above all else, that in this life she would need him to be only one thing.

'Mine' She hugged him one more time, listening to the steady beat of his heart for a moment which seemed to stretch forever.

"So, about those improvements to the camp?"

Percy snorted. Rachel always did get back into the here and now. Just took a bit of time.

"Well, I was thinking about getting Chiron to force the Satyrs into actually getting _good_ at formation archery. And seeing about getting the kids some proper armor. They've got linothorax and even some boiled leather armor, but it takes effort to fix both, leather armor even needing more, well, _leather_. It's not cost or time effective. I was hoping to ask Hephaestus to send us some scraps. Will an Iris message or a Hermes letter work better?"

Shifting positions, Percy leaned back as Rachel began to lather shampoo into his hair.

"Well, I think a letter would be forgotten. He gets distracted. Maybe ask one of his children to Iris message him. That'd be best, especially if he was working on a project. As for the satyrs, hmm, Medea suggests getting at them through Pan. Play on their pride and imply they could rival the centaurs, perhaps. It would probably work best."

This time it was his turn to hum in pleasure, her skilled fingers running through his short black hair. Relaxing in the gently shifting water he enjoyed the thorough washing, even blushing a bit when her hands lingered in a few intimate places.

The little minx.

But that wasn't what this was, he wouldn't let it be. It was moments like these they could relax, getting more… physical would only make this something tawdry.

Fortunately his brother tended to make himself scarce at these moments. Orion might have been many things, but he knew not to go against the heartfelt desires of his younger sibling, something Percy deeply appreciated about the giant.

Privacy was to be cherished when one was greek. Something he knew Rachel had implied Medea did not give her, having an utterly different view of what things were appropriate and what was not. But, well, if the Witch ever hurt _his_ witch, he'd have to sort that out too.

Eventually, he was clean and so he washed her. And, perhaps his touch lingered a bit too. But in this moment, neither was ashamed of their nakedness. Neither feared the other. And neither felt a hint of embarrassment. Instead, he enjoyed the smell of her hair, and the heady scents of incense and oil, and the warmth of her body. One day, Percy promised himself, there would be more of these.

For now, they were a special moment; frozen in time.

Just for them.

And then the door to the bathroom was kicked open.

Camp life turned out to be far more hectic than Thalia had expected.

Ever since the attack earlier, the place had become a hive of constant activity. Demigods milling about as they organized themselves into groups. They trained. They studied. They roamed the woods searching for any other monsters that might have escaped the onslaught from earlier.

No matter what, they all seemed to know what to do. Where they were needed the most.

Thalia didn't.

The daughter of Zeus had learned early on that to be a demigod was to walk with death each step of the day. Back when she fled her mother, before meeting Annie, Grover, and Luke she had been constantly on the run.

Monsters would hunt her.

Mortals wanted nothing to do with her.

All because of who her father was. Because of the man she'd known nothing of but fear since she learned who he was.

Then she had met her friends and the world seemed to finally click into place. She found purpose, a goal she was willing to put her life on the line to see through to its end. To look after her fellow demigods, and help them find a place they could be safe.

But of course, even during those happy days, Thalia couldn't help but wonder if things would have been easier for Luke and Annabeth if she hadn't been with them.

Her blood was cursed.

Her steps hounded by the Lord of the Dead.

Many nights she wanted to pack her belongings and leave, hoping to attract enough attention to keep her new family safe. Stupid as those thoughts might have been, she whole heartedly would have thrown herself into battle if it meant protecting those three.

And so she had.

At the end of the day, she had laid her life down for the sake of the brother and sister she found. There hadn't been any tearful farewells, nor had she had the time to even reflect on her life.

It all had been so _fast_.

One moment she was fighting.

Another, and she was dying.

And then… she had woken up.

As if it had all been a bad dream.

A black haired boy had been standing there, his sea green eyes sparkling as he smiled down at her. And he'd offered her his hand.

Over the coming days, she'd learn that her she and her sister had been betrayed. Luke had arranged for both of them to be killed at different points, even poisoning her himself. He'd betrayed the Gods, betrayed the demigods, and it had been a Son of Poseidon, a Daughter of Ares, Annabeth, and a _cyclops_ of all things that had saved her.

She'd thanked them all, of course, especially Anny. But, well, things had just gotten weirder.

Of course the kids looked up to her, but they were afraid of Annabeth, seemed to _worship_ Perseus, and saw Clarisse as something of a princess.

Thalia really didn't understand that last one.

But none of that mattered. What confused her the most was the fact that no one seemed to be… in need?

No, that wasn't quite right. She remembered when her little sister was afraid to sleep without a teddy bear.

Apparently, a long time had passed since her 'death'.

Time had marched on while she remained stuck as a tree, courtesy of her father in a bid to preserve what little life she had left. Zeus might have been many things and, amusingly, it seemed 'sentimental' was most likely one of those things.

Annabeth was no longer the mewling toddler she had known.

The little sister she had known had grown up.

Had changed in ways she could neither understand nor comprehend. Sometimes, Annie even scared her.

Six years had passed since her death, and the little girl she'd taken in as a sister had morphed into someone she didn't recognise. She had grown to become a young woman whose grey eyes pierced into the world around her like the point of a dagger.

Being on the end of that had been… unnerving.

As if her friend hadn't been looking at her, but _through_ her.

Of course, Annabeth had hugged her, even cried a bit, but she'd stopped pretty quickly. Mostly, the girl had been overjoyed. But what had caught Thalia off guard was the fact that Annabeth of all people had a freaking _squad_ of sons and daughters of Athena that hovered around her. They solely existed to protect her, or so they claimed.

Something about "the Wisdom of Athena". She hadn't understood then and she only understood a _little_ bit better now.

And that's why she was here to see the girl in question.

"Annabeth!"

Looking up from a large picnic table where she'd spread out dozens of documents, the grey eyed blonde smiled. Light and gentle, the chiton she wore fluttered lightly on the wind, giving her the look of a greek princess.

"Thalia, what's up sis?"

"Hey I, uh, wanted to talk to you a bit. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, I have a little while. Wanna take a seat or go down to the lake or what?"

Glancing at her sister's bodyguards, Thalia shook her head.

"Can we go somewhere private? Like my cabin."

There was a tense pause as Annabeth's bodyguard stiffened ever so slightly. His bronze hair and gray eyes marked him as another one of Athena's children though he appeared less… ethereal than Annabeth herself.

The blonde girl hummed in thought, calculating the time it would likely take to go and come back, ultimately slotting it within her tightly regulated schedule.

She nodded, blonde curls bouncing lightly.

"Sure, it won't be any problem." She stood up with graceful flourish, though her sibling moved closer.

"Annabeth…" He started…

And immediately stopped cold.

Thalia couldn't see it very well from where she stood, but her young friend seemed to fix the young man with a _look_. The poor boy stilled at once, as if something had seized his body.

The older girl blinked.

No snakes for hair.

No turning to stone, thought it wasn't by a lack of the boy trying.

"I will be fine Malcolm. Take the documents to my study and warn Chiron that I will be delayed to our meeting by seven minutes."

Detached, clinical. The daughter of Zeus could scarcely believe this was the same girl she had teased and played with. Her eyes, she finally noted, were disconnected and passive.

No. It would be better to say they were neutral.

The boy moved after a couple seconds, mechanically gathering the many folders and parchments that had been laid out before them. Annabeth gave him a light smile and a nod of appreciation.

Before turning to face her.

"Apologies. I have delayed our meeting. Shall we go?"

Swallowing, Thalia nodded.

"So, what was that?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"Malcolm is a good brother, but, as all brothers can be, he is slightly overzealous. Do not worry about it."

She smiled again. Thalia tentatively smiled back.

"Ah, um, so you- 'BOOM'" A decently sized explosion echoed through the camp and Thalia jumped. Annabeth just chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, it's none of our business. You were about to ask me a question?"

Swallowing, she nodded.

"Yeah, what's this "Wisdom of Athena" thing about?"

"I heard the air quotes in that."

The deadpan snarker got a chuckle out of the punk girl. Now actually smiling she shook her head.

"No dodging the question girly, I want details! So spill!"

Shrugging, Annabeth chewed her lip for a moment before nodding.

"Well, first off, it's '_the_ Wisdom of Athena'. It's as much a title as anything else. Basically, I'm considered to be the demigod who best embodies that trait of Mother. Whether that's true or not, I don't actually know. Obviously, I hope it is. But there's a bit more to it than just that and the first step on the path of wisdom is admitting ignorance. I'm only two thirds as amazing as the camp thinks I am."

With an entirely matter of fact tone of voice, Annabeth had her older sister snorting and trying to hold back laughter. Looking up at Thalia, the daughter of Athena's grey, grey eyes softened for just a moment.

"I've been waiting for you, you know?"

Sighing, Thalia shuffled a bit before pushing open the door to Zeus' cabin, ignoring the slight warning buzz from letting in a child of Athena.

'Stuff it dad, she's your granddaughter and you and I both know you're willing to double dip in your own bloodline. You can let her crash here.'

Lightning boomed outside and both girls ignored it. Zeus was many things, stupid enough to offend Athena and his own get at once was, probably, not one of them.

Feeling her throat close up a bit, Thalia coughed a few times and spoke up.

"I was, not _afraid_, but I wasn't sure what-how to approach you. Never mind the rest of the camp. They all already have their own friends. And, Luke…"

Taking pity on her friend and sister in all but blood, the blonde nodded.

"His betrayal was obvious. The fact he was willing to sell us out was not. I cried." Annabeth glanced up at the wall. "A lot. Perseus helped, Chiron helped, Grover helped. But at the end of the day I had to suck it up. He was… our brother. I still miss him, the one who would play games with us and tuck us in to sleep."

She looked away.

"It hurts, even still. Delving into my studies, helping camp prepare for the conflict to come helps keep me focused on the here and now. Distracted."

She paused again.

"I still love him, you know? I think I might still have a crush on him, of all things. I want Luke to come home, hug me, and tell me it was all a bad dream."

Annabeth turned and looked Thalia in the eye.

"But I'm not a little girl. Not anymore." Her gaze was cold and something ancient lurked in those eyes. "He tried to kill me, my friends, and my family. He framed Percy and almost got the gods to smite him. The same boy that didn't think twice about trying to save my life and yours. Luke is gone. Consumed by hatred. And I'll do everything in my power to stop him before he does something the _true _Luke never would."

Thalia reached out and wrapped the younger girl in a hug. She even pretended not to hear the small hiccups and sobs or feel the tears on her jacket. Instead, she just rubbed Annabeth's head and hugged her little sister.

A little while later, when Annabeth was calmer, Thalia flopped down on her bed, after changing shirts of course, and asked a very important question.

"So, sis, you were talking a _lot_ about Percy. Are you sure you don't have a crush on him too?"

Throwing a somehow magically appearing pillow straight into Thalia's spluttering face, Annabeth giggled.

"If you want gossip that badly, you're gonna have to take it sis!"

Laughing, giggling, and goofing off the two sisters engaged in a rather brutal campaign of pillow holy war. Seeing as how both were demigoddesses this resulted in a massive number of destroyed pillows, overturned furniture, and an unimaginable number of squeals and laughs.

Eventually, after Thalia had wrestled Annabeth to the ground and pinned her, the smaller blonde girl gave in.

"Ok, ok, you win. Sparky."

Smacking her one last time with a pillow, Thalia stuck her tongue out at the other girl and laughed. Rolling off, she sat down on the floor and leaned against her bed.

"That's a terrible nickname. And if you stick me with it I'm going to give you frizzy hair for the rest of your life."

"Maybe. It's probably not gonna be that much longer." Glancing up, Thalia gave her friend a worried look. "Oh, don't worry. It's just the odds are stacking up against us. You know what all this means, just like I do. But I find it's best not to dwell on all the horrible things that are 'probably' going to happen. I have found that, despite the almost guaranteed possibility of it all going wrong, it seemingly never does."

The girl shrugged and gestured up at the ceiling, vaguely indicating the gods. Thalia got the message and frowned.

"We clean up their shit a lot."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Nothing changed then. Only this time there is someone else to clean it up." She couldn't help the tiniest bit of spite that leaked into her tone.

Annabeth pinned her with a curious stare.

"Sorry. It's just that ever since I woke up all I hear people talk about is Percy_ this_ and Percy _that_. Wherever I go he just seems to be there and everyone is just fine with it. Like it's just normal to rely on just one guy to solve all their problems."

It had been barely a week since she had returned from being a tree, and at the time it had felt like something big.

She was a Daughter of Zeus.

The King of Olympus.

Yet hardly a day had gone buy and she had just seamlessly melded back into the background. She had been welcomed with open arms, like a long lost relative that they had missed and cherished.

But that's all she had been.

She felt… unimportant.

"I know this is going to sound hilariously petty, but I feel like I'm just spinning my wheels here. Like I don't actually contribute anything someone else couldn't do just as well." She grunted. "_Especially_ Percy."

Annabeth snorted.

"And you asked me if I had a crush on him? I know he's cute Sparky, but you've only known him for a week!"

Thalia blasted her with a static charge, Annabeth's squeal letting her know that she had, indeed, just given her the worst case of frizzy hair ever.

While Annabeth hadn't come out and said it, Thalia had gotten the message. Percy had proved himself, she'd just been pulled out of a tree. The Camp appreciated her sacrifice and her empowering of the barrier, but that was more of a passive act outside of her control. If she wanted the campers to look up to her, she would have to earn it.

With that thought she easily snatched a thrown pillow out of the air, cutting her eyes at Thalia and smirking. Seeing her sister 'meep' in fear with a halo of lightly sparking hair tripled that smirk. As Annabeth turned to try and beat a tactical retreat a much happier Thalia leapt from her bed and dragged the struggling girl back to suffer horrific tor-punishment. Definitely punishment.

As she stared down at the now pouting girl, she sadly shook her head and tutted.

"Now, now Anny. I told you what would happen if you kept using that nickname. And, you never _did_ give me a straight answer about that crush of yours."

As Annabeth whimpered in mock fear, Thalia reflected that sometimes, it was good to be queen.

"**Machia Hecatia Graea!"**

Blasts of multicolored light illuminated the interior of Cabin 3. The bursts of energy flying much like arrows towards Clarisse, who seemed content enough with dodging the infuriated witch's spells.

_Crash!_

Unfortunately for Percy, his furniture didn't seem to have the same capability for nimble movement as the daughter of Ares, burn markings blackening the white walls as Rachel fired another barrage towards Clarisse.

"Stay put, you boarspawn!"

Threats, however, only seemed to add to the dark haired girl's mirth.

"Try again, Sabrina!"

Really. Had this been happening at any other place or at any other time, Percy wouldn't have even thought about getting involved. It wasn't the first time the two had gotten into a spat and he was sure there would still be many to come.

If only it wasn't happening inside his _house!_

"Enough!" Bodily picking up and throwing a laughing Clarisse against his bed, Percy turned to Rachel, wearing only a bathrobe, and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Look, go get dressed, I'll handle this. Ok?"

Eyes glinting in anger, the witch sent one last glare at the still laughing daughter of Ares before nodding to Perseus. Walking over to him, she pressed her lips against his jaw.

"Don't worry lover. I'm not angry with _you_. But, keep your pet on a shorter leash. Or I'll have her spayed."

Grabbing her waist, Percy held her gaze until Rachel sighed and nodded. Kissing her forehead, he gave her a quick hug and sent her on her way. Turning to the olive skinned girl lounging on his bed, he took his turn to glare too.

"Clarisse, what in Hades' blessed name do you think you were doing!"

He wasn't quite snapping, but there was force in his tone.

Impressive for someone who hadn't yet finished puberty. Unfortunately, Clarisse was just as hardened as he was and so just snorted.

"What in Hades blessed, damned, and thrice misunderstood name do _you_ think _you _were doing this morning. Whether I wear pants or not is hardly your concern!"

Scowling, Percy nodded.

'So that's what this was about.'

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and dropped his scowl.

"I was jealous." The truth was always the best with Clarisse. It would usually knock the wind out of her sails before she really got going. "I don't like the fact that other men could see you like… _that_. And trust me, I know they were looking."

Blinking, Clarisse actually blushed. Sitting up, she scratched her head a bit and coughed.

"Well, uh, I heard the alarm and thought someone was in danger. And besides, it's not like they can do anything but look." Her challenging tone was back by the second sentence. "I've already told you I'm yours the second you want me."

She didn't bother with sultry, no, Clarisse was matter of fact.

He liked her, she liked him, they'd make strong babies. And Hell, maybe love might even factor in a little bit. But she wasn't the kind of person to do "complicated".

Sitting up, she walked over to him and ran her fingers across his stomach.

"Of course, maybe next time you wanna save me a hellhound or two. A girl has needs, you know?"

Percy grunted.

"And I need to fix the door to my bathroom. And my couch. _And_ repaint my bedroom."

Resting his forehead on hers he took a deep breath.

"Clarisse, you and I, we're more than friends. You know that. But I won't let you just break into my bathroom whenever you want. Especially with how tolerant my _girlfriend_ is being about the whole situation."

The girl pulled back and shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you'd finally fucked yet."

Feeling a headache building between his eyes, Percy simply threw his towel on the ground and started dressing.

"We're 13, Clarisse. And you know where I stand on the issue."

"Oh please." Her dismissal was well practiced. "When was the last time you saw a demigod that _wasn't _a teenager. You know just as well as I do that we don't get to grow up like a bunch of mortals."

"Do you want to fight or not?"

Ignoring her rebuttal, Percy shrugged a T-shirt on and began to fasten his cuirass in place.

"You bet your squid stinking carcass I do!"

And just like that everything was forgiven.

Racing over, Clarisse gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek as she ran out the door, making sure to grab her spear from where it had been impaled in the wall next to the entrance.

The patter of plaster hitting the ground got another sigh from the green eyed boy. Eyeing the destruction, he grabbed Riptide and belted it to his waist and followed behind his oldest friend-who-was-a-girl.

It was strange to think that they hadn't always been so close.

Back when Percy had been just another newcomer at the camp, eager to prove himself to his new family, it had been Clarisse who showed him just how far and how hard he'd have to go if he wanted to survive being a demigod.

He still had the scar across his chest to prove it.

The Daughter of Ares had been self assured. Egotistical even. Unwilling to believe that anyone else could be her equal. She was the strongest back then, though some would argue that Luke had been better in some areas.

And then gotten promptly bashed across the face.

Clarisse La Rue was strong, fast and vicious. The quintessential child of the god of bloodshed.

And she had taken his existence as some sort of personal insult.

The very first months of his training had been hard and painful. Then again, Chiron's training was hard and painful to all of his pupils. The caveat was that whenever Percy wasn't breaking his back trying to survive his mentor's methods, Clarisse would be there to try and drag him into a fight.

There was just no end to the girl's battle lust, and as a son of Poseidon her interest in him was purely… violent. And she'd instantly zeroed in on his skill with a sword, taking every opportunity to duel with him, spar, or even just brawl.

She would try and see how badly she could beat him, each time aiming to take him down just a little bit harder than the last one.

And, of course, he'd given back as good as he got.

For months this cycle went on and on.

Day in and day out with no sign of stopping.

Things finally changed when Percy awakened to his power as a Hero-born. Someone who shared their body with the reborn soul of an ancient hero. And with that came the greatest and bloodiest fight the two of them had ever taken part in.

Without so much as a light show, the world suddenly grew sharper, he pulled his fist back, and punched _through_ her solid bronze shield.

The look on her face was still with him.

Pure, rapturous joy exploded across her lips as she slammed the hunk of ruined metal into his jaw. In his defense, he'd seen it coming, but he was mostly still confused about what was going on. So, their fight degenerated. It became a free for all brawl and it had ended with a panting Clarisse punching him in the stomach as he slammed her head into the ground hard enough for the earth to crack.

After Chiron had sent them to the infirmary, she'd invited him to eat lunch with her at Ares's table.

His friend was weird.

Laughing, he double checked that Riptide was secured at his waist and walked after her.

A minute or two later he saw her standing in the training ground, clad in full hoplon, carrying her aspis and doru gleaming. Seeing him coming, she slid her leg back and brought the point of her spear to the lip of her shield.

"Well, I guess I've made you wait long enough."

With his shield and spear hanging at his side, Percy casually strolled into the arena. The sound of dirt and pebbles crunching under his sandals was a comforting kind of familiar to him. Smiling, he suddenly leapt at Clarisse.

Of course, the girl instantly lashed out with her spear but he was waiting for it. Bringing his own aspis up he deflected the head of the weapon and slammed the edge of his shield against the center of hers.

The children of Ares were allowed to wear the _lambda_, the mark of the Lacadaemons, on their shields. For them, it was a sign of pride. For him, it was an excellent target. As she reflexively rolled with the strike she shifted her weight slightly. Seeing his opportunity, Percy launched his body into an aggressive high kick.

_Crack!_

Slamming straight into the _lambda_, he knocked the already off balance Clarisse back, his strength more than a match for her.

Tumbling back , the girl rolled over her shield, and leapt back up. Unfortunately, the shaft of her spear had snapped clean with the impact.

She hated when he ruined her spears.

Snarling, the raging girl heaved her arm back and sent the wooden shaft whistling at him; butt spike first.

Lifting his shield, Percy blocked the shot aimed at his right shoulder and brought his own weapon down across the now impaled weapon. Snapping it at the head of the butt spike, he rapidly advanced as Clarisse drew one of her many swords, this one a kopis, and leapt at him.

Her cheeks pulled pack into an angry snarl.

She feinted low, then switched back and brought her sword down in a brutal overhand slash. Catching the blow on his shield rattled him to the bones, her body weight slamming against his shoulder like a speeding car.

Angling his spear, the Son of Poseidon aimed it in an underhanded grip up and at an angle. As his spear lanced at her stomach, Clarisse leapt forward and to the side at the same time, taking the blow on the edge of her cuirass and blunting the point.

'Tch. Clever girl.'

It didn't matter from which angle he attacked, the girl's body seemed to immediately react to it and move to avoid his strikes with the greatest amount of aggression possible. Even when dodging she somehow managed to damage his weapons or shield.

He was used to her fighting like this but she was really cutting loose today.

"Cheeky brat." 

The taunt had her seeing read. Slamming her shield into his, she hooked her arm around his shield and slashed at his arm. Jerking back just as her blade cut the leather straps securing his forearm. Charging forward he caught her blade between his shoulder and the shield, trapping it, and he pushed forward against her.

As both were demigods, his extra weight did little to help him but the force was still enough to pull the sword from her grip.

Holding the shield only by the edge grip, he threw it wide; the flat of the aspis slamming into Clarisse's arm and chest. Letting it go, Percy leapt back and readied his doru in a two handed grip. Laughing wildly, Clarisse snatched up her fallen kopis and sheathed it. Transferring the shield to her back she drew a xiphos and a large dagger from her weapon laiden belt.

Once more snarling she launched herself at him. He aimed several rapid thrusts at her unarmored shoulders, shins, and throat but she caught or deflected every strike. Eventually, she got lucky and trapped his spear in an X block. Using the strength of her blades, she tore the admittedly blunted point from the weapon and took the wooden shaft on her shoulder

Abandoning his spear Percy drew Riptide and, in a two handed grip while keeping his elbows in close, brought the kopis down in a brutal if short slash.

Slamming into her chest plate, they both felt the shock of the blow reverberate across their bodies. However, the victory was Percy's. Clarisse's chest plate crumpled inwards and she stuttered in her attack. Of course, in the moment where he pulled back she pressed the momentary opening.

Bringing her Xiphos up, she managed to lodge the blade in Percy's shoulder even as he slashed the arm holding the dagger. Grunting in pain as she howled in a mixture of victory and defeat, he brought his forehead down on her nose; shattering the thing with a wet crunch.

Almost screaming as Clarisse's sword bit into his shoulder, he dropped Riptide and grabbed her wounded arm by the wrist, right in the middle of the wound he dealt to her, and kicked out at her knee. As her leg gave out he kicked once, twice, thrice more and she collapsed in front of him.

Finally, she relinquished her grip on her weapon and loud cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered to watch them fight. Thankfully, a small horde of children of Apollo were already moving to tend to their wounds.

Neither spoke as light flashed and nectar was poured across their wounds and ambrosia was handed to them to eat.

These impromptu 'duels' had become something of a time honored tradition since Percy's arrival. Clarisse would do something to goad him into a fight, or he would just offer one so she would not try and annoy him.

At least at first.

You can exchange blows with someone only for so long before you start understanding them. And from fighting her at least twice a week for the past three years Percy could say with absolute certainty that Clarisse was the simplest yet craziest girl he'd ever met.

Counting both deities and mortals!

Clarisse liked to eat a lot.

She liked to sleep a lot.

She most certainly held a passion for fighting!

She also… ahem… was fond of his company whenever the mood hit her.

And by the look she was aiming at him he would need to deal with another intruder in his cabin later. His father certainly wouldn't stop women from breaking into his place, and doesn't that say a lot about the guy.

Of course that was hardly a problem. He loved the girl, obviously. You can only fight against and with someone so many times before you come to care about them. War built bonds. Percy wouldn't deny that.

Of course, there was more to it.

Being a hero born meant his demigod dreams had always been even more intense. But they'd been particularly bad right after he'd connected with his brother. Having someone who understood what you were going through had meant a lot to him. The fact Clarisse hadn't mocked his nightmares once meant even more.

So, sighing, he nodded at her.

"Go on. I need to see Dionysius about the new campers and then ask a favor of Beckendorf. But after that I'll be there."

Smiling, which for her was a rather bloodthirst affair, Clarisse patiently waited until her nose had been set, atm bandaged, and knee splint before leaping to her feet and grabbing her destroyed equipment; her breastplate having been pried off and tossed to the side.

Rubbing his face Percy too waited until he was fully patched up, his left arm now in a sling, before gathering his own gear and marching off the see the Sons of the Smith.

Twenty minutes later, he was back at his still trashed cabin. Stepping inside he saw Clarisse, wearing only a sports bra, her bandages, and some loose pajama shorts sleeping on his bed.

"Clarisse."

"Percy."

The greetings were more of a mutual acknowledgement of the others presence.

"So I take it Rachel said she had 'things to do' and you get to stay here tonight."

"Yup." The response was clear and without disassembly; Clarisse, like all other demigods, was a light sleeper and Percy was just glad that his girlfriend and friend who was a girl had managed a peaceful conversation. He sighed but sat down on the good half of his collapsed couch and kicked off his shoes.

"Thanks for not annoying Rachel too much."

Rolling over the bed, the daughter of ares lay on her mostly uninsured side as she stared at her best friend.

"You really think they're ready?"

Grunting, he inclined his head.

"I _hope_ they're ready."

"You know it's our fate. No matter how hard you try."

It was well established that demigods did not live easy lives. Or happy ones for that matter. The legends they read about and studied always spoke of the glory achieved by big names like Achilles, whose name was remembered to the very day, and Heracles, who was known throughout the world as THE hero.

Yet neither of them had met easy or painless ends. 

"Some of us have made it. And I'm not going to just sit by and watch as _children _die."

Passion left his voice, replaced by a deep weariness.

"We've lost four more, and two satyr, in the last month alone. There was… evidence as many as a dozen young demigods were butchered. Like cattle. The… trackers think the meat was sold but that at least one of the children's skulls was sold to a mortal witch."

Clarisse shrugged.

She'd seen worse, after all. 

"Maybe that's just the Fates telling you to stop caring. The gods don't even bother to explain the world to us, because we don't need to know. We just aren't made to last. Hades, you remember that massive shopping center, right?"

"The one that catered to the clear sighted mortals and the monsters?"

"Yeah. We, any of us, never knew that existed. And there's a fifty/fifty chance other pantheons are out there, but we've never gotten a straight answer."

Hissing, Percy just glared at his friend. Watching as the almost entirely gone bruise from where he broke her nose faded further. Eventually, once he felt like he was calm enough to make his point without yelling, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I have to try. If nothing else, better training for the satyrs means more of the young demigods make it to camp. And the gods are getting better at letting us know when their children are in trouble. Maybe… if we could start sending out more rescue parties the minor gods would actually come to us."

The olive skinned girl snorted.

"As if Zeus would let you be the one to start something like that."

He wanted to deny her, say that not even the king of the gods would be that petty. Instead, he just shrugged. Feeling his shoulders ache and his feet sting be unlaced his boots and pulled them off, Clarisse getting off the bed and settling into the crook of his thankfully no longer sweaty arm.

"Well, maybe you can ask that princess to help. I'm sure her ego would love to get the credit for something like that and Zeus would probably give her whatever she wanted. Well, so long as we remembered to thank him for it."

The son of Poseidon agreed. While saving Thalia had been a definite boon on getting the Lord of the Sky to be less murder happy around him, the girl's return meant that the man up top was lobbying hard for her to be made camp leader.

He'd been annoying Mr D and Chiron for weeks, demanding they assign her all sorts of duties and responsibilities when she was still trying to get used to the fact she had woken up seven years in the future.

Just because he now had an excuse to try and make Percy step down from his position.

In resume…

"Your grandfather is a cunt. But I've told you before. I refuse to let anything happen to the kids, not if I can help it. And I _refuse _to let anything happen to you."

They both chuckled.

A few minutes later, with Clarisse having lain her head on his shoulder and snuggled as close to him as she could she started speaking again.

"Have I ever told you about my brother, Ulfric?"

He started, having begun to doze; the warmth and presence of his friend letting him relax as much as he ever did.

"No, I don't think you have."

"He was a big fucking son of a bitch. Like you, you know?"

If anyone else had even indirectly insulted his mother he'd have killed them. Percy got what she was driving at, though. So instead he just grunted.

"Six feet tall, nearly three hundred pounds of muscle. He's the one that organized area cabin. The Nordic Beast. By the time he hit sixteen he was the strongest, kindest, most brutal demigod in the camp."

The girl paused for a moment. Gathering herself, she let out a heavy breathe as Percy stroked her arm. Grimacing, she continued.

"You'd have loved him. But four years ago, I was nine at the time, we were out dealing with a small nest of monsters. Nothing big. Just… routine. So routine they brought me along. Well, of course everything went wrong."

Straightening up a bit, Clarisse stared into the distance, half relieving the memories.

"We were on our way back out, having put down a flock of stymphalian birds, they'd been harassing the centaurs that were near the camp back then and we decided it would make a good training mission. And the ground starts tumbling all of a sudden. Just out of the blue. We dive for cover but a tunnel opens up beneath the squad all of a sudden. So this swarm of giant, golden ants just pours out of it."

Percy winced.

Myrmidons. 

Taking a deep breathe, Clarisse leaned back.

"There were six of us at first. Two were caught in the first seconds, they disappeared under a pile of bodies. But Ulfric was on his feet. He killed one, then another, then another and their charge was broken. The rest of us formed up and we started to beat them back. Slowly, but surely. And then my spear caught in a joint, the head snapped off. I was surprised and ended up being dragged to the ground. Ulfric jumped over me and started fighting them off. Managed to last a few seconds until one of them we thought was out of commission caught his leg. Just cut it off like that."

She snapped for emphasis.

"The other two pulled me back and he started screaming. Not in pain, but to get me out of there. As he lost his arms, his other leg, half of his torso he kept screaming. He_ bit_ a myrmidon to death. And then he was dead. The swarm didn't follow, they just carried the meat back down below and that was that."

Leaning back against Percy she kept speaking.

"Gabe and Hue died too. Gabe was killed two years ago, just before you got here. And you remember Hue. We burned his shroud last month. All three of them were sixteen. Luke is seventeen and I think he's the oldest living demigod left."

Percy said nothing and just held her.

Eventually, when they had both come to terms with the emotions they'd been feeling, even if neither had shown a hint of angst, Percy started speaking again.

"I know how shit things can be. Smelly Gabe, that's what I called my step father. He beat my mother and I. And she… slept with him. All because his _stench_ hid the smell of my blood. She'd always do what he wanted, no matter how disgusting, just so he'd focus on her and not me. And _he_, the big guy, he killed her. And all that lead me here. And to you."

Feeling his chest tighten he nodded.

"I hate Gabe, I hate _him_, and I even hate myself for all of that. But I _refuse_ to give up. I refuse to lay down and die just because it's my time. My mother sacrificed so much for me, gave up everything that made someone a human, and she did it because she loved me. I'd have to be the most selfish, ungrateful bastard in the world to give up _hope_, to give up _love_ after she did that for me."

Pulling Clarisse tight he began to stroke her hair, his wounded arm healed enough for that.

"Hades let her into Elysium. And out of all of that shit, I got you and Tyson and Charles and Chiron and Annabeth and Rachel. Even if it's pointless, even if I fail… I have to try."

Snorting, Clarisse couldn't stop her laugh.

"You're such a sap. But, well, maybe that's why I like you."

Nothing else had to be said. Clarisse was with him, even if they didn't entirely agree. And that was enough for Percy. Instead, he just held the gently snoring child soldier that had fallen asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here is One Shot number 3. Where we get to see how awkward it is to meet your older brother's immortal girlfriend. Life for demigods is weird and this is not even the strangest thing this Percy has experienced.  
**

**AtW:And that's just today. Really, who would have thought being a child soldier was a high stress job. Anyways, the idea of this chapter was to show Nico not being a total emo and Percy being a badass. Not quite Kratos levels, but don't worry. Clarisse is basically a Rule 63 of him in canon already!**

**CW: She doesn't scream as much. But it's the thought that counts.**

Nico felt a new wave of chills run down his spine as the cage he'd been shoved into rattled into motion, slung over a cyclops' back like some twisted backpack. His school uniform did little to protect him from the cold winds of the night, nor did it protect his back from the bars of the cage which dug painfully into his body with each jolting step.

Panicked, he strained to look over his shoulder.

Bianca!

Where was Bianca?

Had the monsters caught her too!?

"Keep pace you miserable chunks of meat! I want us back at base camp in the next hour!" A seething hiss caught Nico's ear. He recognized it! Maybe not what had been spoken it but he had heard that voice for over a year now.

Dr Thorn.

Granted, the man no longer wore the guise of a human, preferring to becoming something akin to a mixture of a scorpion, a lion, and a man. Nico felt something sting behind his eyes, an itch which grew in intensity as his mind sought to supply him the knowledge he so desperately required.

Manticore.

The boy flinched. A sharp pain erupting from the back of his head.

'What was that…?'

Taking deep breaths, Nico tried and failed to shake off the sudden migraine. They had been bothering him since the start of the school year. Sudden spikes of pain which came and went as they pleased.

This had been different, however.

The first time he had known something. Not learnt or remembered.

But known in the same way one knew the sky was blue or that fire was hot. A deep certainty which couldn't be shaken off or denied.

"Hey, you! Stop muttering!"

A large fist hit the side of his cage, the impact sending tremors through Nico's body as he fought back unshed tears.

It had all happened so fast. One moment he and his sister had been preparing for the end of the year ball. Not that he had invited by anyone of course. Neither one of them had been.

They were the freaks after all.

The ones who slept mumbling of casinos and monsters.

The ones who couldn't read write to save their own lives.

The students who had single handedly broke the record for the largest number of occurrences and warnings. Not that the principal ever did anything other than scold them, what with their attendance bringing it so much money.

Or at least that's what Bianca said.

Where was she!?

With a sudden jolt, the cage he was locked in was sling around the monsters shoulder and thrown o to the ground. Feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, he pulled his arms and legs back inside the bars just as the thing kicked him forward.

Fighting back ever mounting nausea, Nico closed his eyes and prayed, even as his cage rolled ever closer to a horrific cacophony of screams.

And just as suddenly as he started, he came to a crashing stop. Looking at a large pile of cages, all of them empty, he cried out as a large hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him out.

Nico kicked and screamed, not for the first time wishing that someone… anyone would come save him.

"Shoo' you are a pretty one!"

The large, bald creature, it's skin being a rough pinkish-grey and having only one eye, then took a long lick of Nico's head.

"Why you taste so good, I could just eat you up!"

Frozen in fear, he could only stare in horror at the huge, crushing, brick like teeth ringed the gaping maw before him. Not even the rancid stench of rotten teeth and cloying blood could get more than a panicked whimper from him as the thing brought its teeth around his neck.

Just as suddenly, a large, shining spike struck the monster in its ear.

Roaring in pain, the creature fell back as it dropped Nico, Thorn laughing cruelly at his gurgling underling.

"That's not going to kill you, you stupid brute. And I told you, _that one is mine_!"

Half way through his threat, the manticore leaped into the air and landed just in front of Nico with a violent crash. His mane was stained with blood, the fur standing at attention like millions of tiny needles.

Seeing its face up close brought Nico closer to throwing up.

A mix of bestial features and what should have been a man's head.

But _wasn't_.

It reminded him of one of those cheap horror films the boys liked to watch. As if someone had peeled out a human's face and stretched it over a lion's skull.

It was eerie… unnatural.

Just the sight of it made something deep inside Nico burn with a strange anger. 

Still laughing, he brought one huge, misshapen paw up and slammed it into Nico's chest.

Crying out, the pale skinned boy went flying. Eventually, he crashed onto a damp, cold, sticky a strangled scream, he leapt up.

"Blood!"

His cry drew a whimper. Spinning in place he saw a mass of children, all around his age or younger, huddling together. They had all been thrown into some sort of massive structure of strange black stone which reminded him of a massive hut, only made of scar tissue, a blight upon the world which seemed to disgust him at an instinctive level.

He'd never seen anything quite like it before.

Nor would he want to see it ever again.

He wasn't just repelled by it. It was as if his whole being rejected the notion that such a thing existing. The walls of stone seemed to ripple and twitch, a sickly yellow pus oozing from cracks on it while an ominous steam seemed to emanate from it.

As if it were warm.

As if it were alive.

The floor was wet with blood and there was a stench of urine and many other undesirable smells Nico just wasn't ready to process.

What truly made Nico pale in terror, however, were the other children.

Most of them were naked or wearing rags. All of them had chains around their ankles and were covered in bruises and cuts.

More than one were missing fingers or hands or even an entire limb.

One of them was crying and sobbing.

Trying to push through the horror and confusion, he managed to only just leap out of the way of the horrific educator turned man eater. Even as he hit the ground a line of fire erupted across his back as the abominations spiked tail slashed his shirt and coat open. Choking on tears of pain and horror he staggered to his feet and turned to face the _thing _tormenting him.

"Wh-where is my sister!"

He'd meant to sound tough, instead he sounded like he was about to break down and start bawling. It was all he could do to just choke down another lungful of stale, damp air.

Thorn just laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I have hounds out hunting for her. And when they get her, well, let's just say she'll be alive. But frankly, she'll have wished she wasn't."

Laughing high and loud, the manticore reveled in the idea of the torments he'd inflict on the god's own bastards. Nico, of course, was _enraged_ at the thought of something hurting his sister. Anger now blossoming in his heart, he snarled and grabbed a rock off the floor of the cave.

Dashing forward, he managed to bring the stone down on Thorn, the beast surprised by this act of defiance and actually taking the blow on his face.

Now bleeding from a cut over his eye, the manticore just laughed, this time in genuine amusement, and slammed into the boy before him.

Pinning Nico on the ground, Thorn slowly pushed his claws into his prey's chest, utterly delighting in how the boy was screaming in pain.

"I always knew you were such a stupid boy, but fighting back always makes your meat taste so much better. It like marinating a steak, you know? The fear and adrenaline just gives your flesh that extra little kick. I'm glad you're finally doing something right for once in your miserable, pointless little life."

Nico just kept trying to dislodge Thorn's paw, thrashing with all the strength he could muster. Thorn, for his part, was simply enjoying how his prey was slowly implying itself. Indeed, he was quite pleased as he slowly increased the pressure on Nico's ribs and even felt his mouth water as the demigod's ribs began to creak.

Just as the beast bent its neck to Nico's chest, almost gently tearing a strip of flesh from his shoulder, a sudden alarm sounded. The roar of a cyclops drowned out his scream of pain before it was suddenly cut short and the monstrous humanoid that was going to eat Nico earlier stumbled into the main chamber.

With Thorn's earlier spike still protruding from the side of its neck, it groped at a cluster of arrows, perhaps a half dozen on them, that now joined the spike. Gasping, it gave a single whimper and fell to its knees, disintegrating into gold dust as it did so.

Before the cloud of dust could disperse the sudden roar of enraged warriors filled the cabin. At least twenty men and women, all clad in what looked like Ancient Greek armor, rushed into the room. Six of them, wielding bows that seemed to glow with the sun unleashed another volley of arrows into the eyes of six different giants. Five of them, clad in armor the color of old blood, dashed into a cloud of large, monstrous dogs, while the rest unleashed attacks all their own.

Two boys in wine purple armor unleashed javelin after javelin, each seeming to find unarmored and undefend spots amongst the various creatures. An angry, green clad woman was strangling a mob of small, dog headed creatures. And one girl, wearing only a light breastplate, smiled at a pack of twisted looking satyrs. The mob promptly stopped in their tracks and smiled at her as she walked up and began to slit their throats.

And then, just before Thorn was about to start barking orders at his panicking horde, a warrior in blue green armor broke through the faltering lines and hurled his spear straight at the manticore.

Lashing out with his tail, thorn knocked the missile from the air and unleashed a volley of spines at the same time, the floor of the room hissing as a terrifyingly corrosive poison dripped from them.

Nico could only stare in awe as the man danced out of the way of the lethal spines and slashed his hand through the air. Suddenly, his mouth grew dry and the air grew thick and hard to breathe.

All the liquid in the cave converged around the manticore's face and even as the beast attempted to claw the fluid away it simply parted around its claws and reformed. Clenching his fist, the water began to force itself into the beast's body. Mostly by crushing its eyes, forcing itself into its nose, and prying its jaws open so the fluid could fill its throat. Thorn, obviously, realized he couldn't stop the homicidal liquid and so turned to attack it's controller.

With bleeding eyes he rushed at the blue clad warrior and began to lash out.

Heavy, powerful blows were stopped by the thick, solid shield the warrior was using, but it seemed to be all the stranger could do to stop the blows.

Indeed, Thorn eventually pushed the stranger back enough that he pounced, dragging the man to the ground. Just as a loud splash announced the collapse of the elemental attack, Thorn gave a scratchy howl as a sword appeared in the warrior's hand. A sword that was very quickly driven into the meat of the manticore's foreleg.

Crawling to his feet, the warrior turned to face the wounded monster and Nico could only look on in horror at the blood drenched creature.

Thorn's eyes were ruined, bloody sockets and the thing was violently expelling water and what looked like _pieces of people_.

Seeing the same thing, the warrior screamed in rage and rushed the beast. Hearing the armored footsteps striking the floor, the beast blindly lashed out with its spiked tail and the warrior brought his sword up to intercept it. Catching in the flesh of the limb beneath the spikes, the warrior stumbled and pulled, slicing the spiked limb off.

Roaring in pain, Thorn barreled into the off balance fighter and knocked him over. Wounded, scared, and hearing his soldiers dying around him the ancient Persian beast attempted to flee. Flapping his wings, thorn tried to make for the entrance of the cave but was brought down by a volley of well placed arrows. Crashing into the ground with a loud, wet splat the beast blindly rushed towards the archers and managed to scatter them bounding into their midst. Slamming the bulk of his body into the closest, he leapt over the brave archer and tried to escape, even as a new dagger was now buried in his stomach.

Racing towards the entrance of the cave, blind and crazed by blood and pain, the manticore suddenly collapsed; tumbling head over heels. A pair of warriors in grey-blue armor, make and female, having used a rope to trip it up.

A young woman with golden curls quickly struck it over the head with a large bronze club.

And did it a second time.

The duo proceeded to hogtie the stunned beast, soon, another four warriors, two clad in grey-yellow, one in purple-black, and another, massive man in red-brown armor held the beast down and secured it. Then, with a brace of glowing arrows, a man in white-yellow armor pulled a glowing length of rope from his hip and blinding the still bleeding and thrashing Thorn's neck with it.

"Tch. Filthy beast." The older teen spat out, quickly weaving a muzzle around the manticore's mouth. 

All of this Nico saw as he cradled his bleeding, aching chest.

Soon, though, the fighting was done. With the new warriors arrival and the blue-green spearman entering the fight it was over quickly. While a number of monsters had fled deeper into the caves, they too were swiftly rooted out and slaughtered.

It was then, as the red clad warriors were still searching for any threats, that the rest of the group began to free the captured humans and one came over to Nico. Still in pain, Nico choked slightly when the man who'd defeated Thorn took off his helmet, made in an undecorated Corinthian style, and spoke to him.

"Hey there kid."

His voice, steady and calm, helped shake Nico out of his reverie. The older teen had walked closer to him, kneeling down so they would be at eye level. The armor, the eyes… just looking at the boy before him was enough give Nico another spike of pain through the head. This one the strongest yet.

_Demigod._

_Hero._

_Ally._

_Child of the Stormbringer. _

He winced. The words carving themselves into his mind just as forcefully as the knowledge about the manticore.

"Kid, are you okay?" The warrior gave him a pat on the shoulder, concern clear on his face.

"N-Not really. Chest hurts. Head… hurts more."

The older boy nodded.

"I saw you trying to fight that manticore. It was really brave of you, kid. You got pretty banged up though. I will need you to try not to move while I check your injuries. Those suckers can leave behind nasty infections if we don't treat manticore wounds."

Nico nodded absentmindedly, his head felt like it was going to fall to pieces any second.

Carefully, the stranger laid his back against the wall. He was gentle about it, lightly poking the area around his ribs, checking his head for bleeding. He'd given him blocks of what looked like solid pudding, which tasted just as sweet.

The pleasant warmth which followed seemed to dull his pain.

If only slightly.

He could see the man's… teammates walking around the smelly cave, helping the other children. First aid kids and strange bottles filled with a liquid which seemed to shimmer and shift color were distributed.

A group of seven of the blondes seemed to have split themselves amongst the captives.

The group he'd seen attacking the monsters head on was guarding the entrance to the 'hut', their bodies dripping with blood and golden dust. Mr Thorn had been carried outside for safety by one of the girls.

The girl had literally hauled the massive monster over he shoulder and half dragged it outside with barely any effort.

Just who were these people?

"Not sure about them. But you can call me Percy."

Nico felt himself color in embarrassment.

He had said that out loud, hadn't he?

"Sure did, but I don't mind. It's probably just the shock."

He offered him one of the bottles he'd seen the others hand over, which he tentatively uncapped and took a sip.

And nearly spit it out.

The boy, Percy, chuckled.

"Bitter, isn't it? I asked Rachel to try and make these potions taste better but she says that the flavor helps keep people from falling over. We can't give you the good stuff unless we are certain you won't burn up from it."

The way he cheerfully said the last part concerned Nico.

A lot.

But he decided not to mention it. 

Instead, he focused on what was important. His sister. Percy said they had sent out people to try and find her. The manticore said she had escaped somehow, so it was possible she wasn't hurt at all.

The thought gave him some measure of comfort.

But she was still outside all alone. They needed to find her.

He needed to…

"Hey now. You can't be moving like that." He was gently pushed back down. Much to his annoyance.

"I can't. My sister!"

She was still out there.

He felt a hand pat him on the head.

"What's your name, kid?"

The younger boy felt a brief flash of annoyance. He wasn't that much younger than him!

"Nico di Angelo."

"Well then, Nico. You just lay back and get some rest while I go out there and find your sister. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Two instincts warred inside of him. Nico's body was aching, it still hurt a bit just to breathe and he could look at his chest and see drying blood, most of it his. Another, more insistent part of himself was saying he was being a prissy little bitch and if his sister had been caught by those mutant dogs he needed to go get her _now_.

"Sorry, I-I have to help! Dr. Thorn, the manticore, he said he sent some of those giant dogs after her. We need to find her, quick!"

He hated the stutter in his voice but Percy just nodded his head.

"Understood, now eat this and let's get moving. If you see any of those hellhounds, the giant dogs, point them out to me and stay out of the way. I'll take care of them."

Scarfing down the cube of slightly glowing tofu the stranger held out to him, he gasped as the pain in his body vanished and exhaustion fled his weary limbs. Struggling to his feet, Nico chased after the blue armored man, more of a teenager now that he had a second to think about it, and hoped against hope his sister was all right.

They had barely made it through the entrance when a roar broke through the night.

Nico stumbled back in surprise.

Dr Thorn had gotten free.

And he was coming straight for them! 

Percy felt the beginnings of a migraine forming.

The night just hadn't gone their way. From how rushed their rescue operation had been to how late they got to the prisoners themselves. It boiled his blood to know their delay had allowed the monsters to maim and torture so many innocent children.

_'An unforgivable sin committed by hateful beasts.'_

Orion seemed to agree with him at the very least.

Their first lead had been a wave of Satyr murders. Somehow, someone was helping monsters track down and find the sneaky goat men when they were in disguise. It was difficult to tell them apart when surrounded by mortals, and Camp provided them with the means to disguise their scents if necessary.

It meant that someone was telling their enemies where the Satyrs were being assigned.

A traitor amongst them.

Percy was heavily opposed to the notion. To him Camp Half Blood was family, people he had fought for and risked life and limb to protect more than once. They were people he firmly believed he could trust no matter what to have his back.

For one of them to just betray them…

'Luke.'

The older boy had been a friend, until all of a sudden he wasn't. He'd been one of two people he'd actually connected with and while things _had _gotten better, the son of Hermès was an older brother.

And if brother could turn against brother, then, despite how the thought made his skin crawl and heart ached, he had to admit that there _could_ be a traitor. But seeing how a boy, and the brat was still a kid, shrug off some pretty nasty scratches and demand to go help his sister warmed his heart.

Of course, the sudden snarl erupting from what _should_ have been an unconscious manticore shocked him.

That meant nothing to his instincts obviously, and so as the beast rushed at him he brought his shield back and slammed the edge right into the meat of the manticore's vaguely human face.

The sudden snark of pain and the snapping of cartilage were both quite satisfying, however, the glint of silver that caught his eye was immediately chilling.

Percy moved to intercept, yet was far too late as a barrage of arrows rained down on him and the manticore. One of them barely grazing his cheek as he moved to avoid them.

The manticore wasn't so lucky, and fell apart into a pool of golden dust, at least a dozen arrow shafts piercing its wounded form.

"_Fuck_."

Immediately he felt annoyed he lost his cool, but there were five arrows sticking out of his shield and his cheek was weeping blood.

Slamming his helmet back into place he readied Riptide and marched over to the tiara wearing girl scouts who just shot him.

"What in the name of my divine father do you think you're doing!"

He wasn't yelling, but he was angry and it was clear in his voice.

The bronze skinned, black haired girl he'd just snapped at slowly quirked a single, perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Saving your life, boy."

Her tone was perfectly even, with an air of detached excellence to it. Like she _knew _she was better than he was. It was the worst possible thing she could have done.

"We needed him _alive_, why do you think we took the time to tie him up in the first place. Now that he's dead, we have no idea where he was going to take the captives. Never mind the fact you shot me while you were putting down our _hobbled, blind, bleeding prisoner_."

Perseus was almost seething. Grover had lost a brother to the murders and now they only had a few traumatized children to show for weeks of work.

And who knows how many of his relatives had already been killed because of it. This was their chance to hunt down whoever was responsible for these attacks and put an end to it before more innocents were harmed.

So because a bunch of misandrist Girl Scouts that ran around with the backing of an Olympian wanted to kill a rare creature, they blew it.

"Perhaps you should have learned to tie proper knots, then."

"Maybe you prissy sluts should have learned not to interfere in other people's fights."

Clarisse had stomped over to his side with her siblings in toe. The five armored hoplites were glaring at the small group of fatigue wearing teenaged girls that had slunk out of the woods much like a pack of wolves.

They were dressed in silver parka, fatigue pants, and combat boots. Their clothes were meant for mobility, not protection. Each one also carried a bow of their own, although some preferred to carry weapons of the melee variety such as daggers and short swords.

The girls, barely teenagers really, seemed at ease despite the close proximity to him and Clarisse.

Which meant….

"Greetings, Orion."

They hadn't come alone.

_'Artemis…'_

Percy could see her.

Further away from the clearing, the goddess of the hunt stood surrounded by two of her followers. The light of the moon shining above them like a beacon of sorts, drawn to her presence much like a moth to a flame.

"My Lady."

He bent his head in acknowledgement, the rest of his group falling to a knee; Clarisse pulling Nico down with her.

_'An equal does not bow.'_

Percy felt a twinge of annoyance. Orion was always more talkative whenever they encountered the teenage-looking goddess. It was only natural since his older brother still seemed to carry a torch for the ancient woman.

"Your cheek is bleeding. Did I not tell you to wear your helmet when going into battle."

Gritting his teeth, he hit back the sarcastic response he'd have given the goddesses's lieutenant.

"I did, Lady Artemis. I was wounded after the battle had ended."

The roughly sixteen or seventeen year old looking goddess gave a hum of disappointment. Eventually, she waved her hand in dismissal. Turning to her followers, she issued a series of instructions.

"Search the children, find my cousin's brother. Then look for those who will join us and bring them before me."

Percy stepped forward. Between the hunters and the entrance.

_'This bodes poorly.'_

The younger son of Poseidon agreed, yet stood his ground nonetheless.

"The children inside are in no condition to be moved. They have been badly hurt and shouldn't be bothered until their treatment is complete."

"We will take custody of them from this point onward, _Orion_." The lieutenant, a girl whose name he hadn't bothered asking, sneered.

He knew her to be the eldest of the hunt, the one who held Artemis' complete trust. Her body reeked of the ancient world, bearing the marks of a great many battles. Perhaps even more so than Percy himself. She had a royal bearing, a certainty of one's own ability which bordered on arrogance.

Percy knew better.

This one…

'She is strong, but I'm stronger.'

Yet as she approached, he refused to move. Blocking her way, he stood absolutely firm and met her glare with one of his own.

'_Duty is of the highest importance. And it was Dionysius who charged us thusly. She can not countermand his orders.'_

Behind him, Percy felt his friends stiffening in preparation. Ready to react should the girl try something. Clarisse, above all others, seemed ready to pounce on the hunter. The only thing keeping her in place was Artemis' presence and Percy's refusal to strike first.

It was a toss up whether Hypolita, the one who inhabited Clarisse' body and an amazonian, would stand against the goddess of the hunt she once and likely still revered. While Percy had zero doubt his friends had his back, he did have to consider that he might be going it alone in a minute.

That was fine with him. It meant he was going to be the only one who ended up in trouble for this.

"Orion, stop this foolishness at once." Artemis's voice was harsh, her tone razor sharp. Percy simply shook his head.

"I beg your pardon. But I was charged by Lord Dionysius to see this through. I am to contact Lord Apollo once dawn breaks and the mortal children will be healed and sent home. The demigods are to be escorted to camp and taken to Hermès Cabin."

"And I am a goddess. My brothers are not here, I am. With that in mind, I command you demigod, stand down unless you wish to face censure."

The moon goddess wasn't screaming, but she was clearly angry. Her eyes were growing with her suppressed divine powers and Percy could already feel it slamming into him.

Of course, that changed nothing. He refused to allow the Hunt to conscript a bunch of scared, injured girls with veiled threats and promises of immortality. It was his charge to see these innocents, mortals and half divines alike, cared for and taken home. Percy set his jaw and grunted.

"Once more, I beg your pardon my lady. But I _will not_ shirk my duty."

Half snarling, the red headed goddess raised her hand as if to smack him when a sudden cry rang out.

"Nico!"

Shuffling out from behind Clarisse, where the battle ready girl had pushed him, the wounded young man cried out in joy.

"Bianca! Oh god, you're alright!"

Totally ignoring the stand off, the two siblings raced forward and embraced each other. Smiling, the demigods all shuffled back slightly, so as to give the pair space.

Frowning, Percy noticed how some of the huntresses were muttering and glaring at the boy. And it was only when he extended his godly senses did he realize why.

"Damn you!"

It was a near silent curse hissed through gnashing teeth. The lieutenant still reacted.

"How _dare _you! I'll cut your tongue from your head you villain!"

"How dare _you!" _Percy's answering roar shocked everyone in the cave.

At that moment, despite being no taller than a teenager his age should, the young man appeared to tower over them. His presence was… heavy, his voice carried power like the roar of the sea.

The hunters who had been closing in around the stone hut stiffened in shock. Flinching away when the raven haired demigod rounded on them with a baleful glare. His steps reverberated through the floor, a primal weight bearing upon the earth as Percy approached the Goddess and her attendants.

_'One's choice should be made with awareness and patience. To push one to make it… is to give no choice at all.'_

Good. Orion was done making googly eyes at Artemis at the very least. He would hate having to fight with him later over what he was about to do.

Gritting her teeth, Artemis flared her own, immense might. Stumbling, it was all Percy could to keep walking and draw on the connection he had to his father. Pushing forward, he whispered a quick mental thanks to his brother as Orion pulled double duty and took charge of keeping Artemis's aura from burning the both of them alive.

A small comfort, really. 

"Do not think for one moment that I don't see what you have done! You saw a scared child being chased by hell hounds and thought you'd just force her to join you!?"

"We did not force her to do anything."

Artemis's voice was a deadly hiss and this time Percy couldn't swallow his retort.

"You had no right!"

The faint twinge of strings being pulled were all the warning Percy needed. Some of the hunters had drawn their bows. Aiming at his side with deadly precision. The goddess herself had her hunting knives in hand and looked ready to fit him like a fish.

Not that he cared.

"You waited until she was almost torn limb from limb to save her, treated her like a princess, and then promised to save her brother if she joined you! What else is a desperate child going to do! Reject you? Leave her brother to a fate worse than death? Because I know you would've, if she hadn't agreed."

He knew he'd been right on the money when Artemis simply snarled at him and stormed out. The rest of her huntresses only followed when Clarisse body checked one girl who tried to force her way deeper into the caves, towards the other children. Bianca, despite prompting from several of the other girls, stayed with Nico. Both still checking the other for injuries and fussing over every hint of damage.

Walking over to the two, Percy sighed. It was times like this he felt so old and so very tired. Taking off his helmet, he sat down next to the pair of elated siblings and interrupted their hurried conversation.

"You two take your time, but Bianca, you'll have to follow your mistress soon enough."

Audibly swallowing, the girl gave a jerky nod. Percy ran a hand across his close cropped scalp and continued speaking.

"Nico was really brave. He picked a fight with a manticore. Yeah, the thing was gonna kill him no matter what, but he was ready to go out fighting. And instead of resting, he demanded to come with me to go find you. Believe me, he wasn't exactly lightly injured either. Still…."

Perseus grimaced as he trailed off.

"Do either of you know who your father is?"

After sharing a look, Bianca spoke for them both.

"Not… really. He's wealthy. And important, but we've never spoken to him." The pale skinned girl, with features so much like her brother, licked her lips. "I-we-think he's some kind of politician. But after tonight I suppose he's something more important, isn't he?"

The answer was a sharp nod.

"I've met him, more than once, and I'm on better terms with him than most. I strongly believe, based admittedly on your physical appearance and the way Artemis reacted to you, that your father is likely Hades, King of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld."

No lightning boomed, no sudden chill ran down their spines but both di Angelo's shivered. With a wan smile, Percy gave Nico an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. As far as gods go, he's on the side of angels." Percy was the only to snort at his joke. "Well, I mean, he tried to get Thalia killed. But that was more to get back at Zeus. Frankly, I wouldn't worry. He's a… good man, I suppose. By the way, you're Bianca right? I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Before the two could ask any questions, a red armored woman stomped over and interjected.

"Perseus, the kids are secure and patched up enough that they'll all make it through the night. We've searched the cave, all of it, we double checked _everything_, rounded up the loot, and we're good to go when you're done playing twenty questions."

Waving at her, Percy turned back to the other two demigods.

"And this ray of sunshine here is Clarisse, daughter of Ares." She grunted, giving him the stink eye. "She's my number two and best friend. _Damn_ good with a spear."

"The best!" She interjected.

Percy gave her an indulgent smile. The sort that said 'sure, let's go with that'.

"So yeah. We can do the whole meet and greet back at camp. Nico, you mind going and helping the other kids? Your sister and I need to speak with Lady Artemis."

Bianca stiffened at that.

Seeing the woman she'd come to know as a living symbol of power arguing with an irate and equally terrifying young man was something she had been hoping to avoid.

But apparently the woman had made some sort of mistake.

And he wasn't above saying it to her face. 

Mumbling a quick but heartfelt thank you to both Percy and Clarisse, Nico gave his sister another hug and ran off; eager to do what he could for his rescuers.

Nodding at Clarisse, the girl snorted and shrugged. Turning away from the pair she started barking out orders at the other warriors present.

"Listen up kiddo, your new… boss is powerful. And very used to getting her way. When dealing with her, listen and speak when spoken to or when prompted. The gods can be touchy. As a daughter of Hades you have a lot of rank and a lot of political backing, so you won't be cursed or smote unless Zeus wants a civil war on his hands. But you have, quite explicitly, sold your soul to a red headed devil. Tread lightly. Mostly, do as you're told, take no crap, and learn everything you can; no matter how banal it seems. You never know what could save your life. Any questions?"

Confused, dizzy, and feeling quite overwhelmed, Bianca bit her lip and stuttered out.

"W-will I be able to see Nico?"

Perseus winced.

_'She knew not the consequences of her choice.'_

"I'm going to… attempt to convince the Lady Artemis to give the other kids a bit of time. A week, at least, to adjust before trying to get them to sign up. Hopefully, she'll stay at Camp Halfblood, that's where orphaned demigods mostly live and the rest go for training, for that time. But after that, well, I won't lie. Probably not for a long, long time. If ever."

At the girls shocked look, he shrugged.

"Huntresses trend to last about a century, you work well as a group and Lady Artemis is _no_ slouch in combat. But most demigods just don't make it to eighteen. I don't think I've heard of any that made it past twenty except for one a monster kept as a pet. Not since the myths, at least. As a Daughter of Hades you'll have an edge though. After he dies you'll be able to call his spirit up whenever you want to speak with him. And if your dad is willing, maybe even bind him as a familiar."

The girl recoiled.

Died? Familiar?

Was she only ever going to see her brother again after he was already gone?

Her breathing quickened, stress breaking through the fragile calm she had been able to maintain as the weight of the consequences finally settled in. In her fear and haste, she had signed away her life to a bad of eternal girl scouts.

Her head felt heavy.

Clouded.

_'Separated for eternity…'_

"Hey, hey, it's alright! You did the best you could under the circumstances."

As Bianca hyperventilated, Percy reaches out and grabbed her shoulders.

"In and out, in and out. It's gonna be ok. I promise you. Nothing is gonna go wrong tonight and you and your brother are both safe. It's ok."

As Bianca collapsed against his chest, Percy simply hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He'd done this with a lot of new demigods and he was used to it. That didn't mean he was happy, per se. But they all found out about their life span sooner or later. And the sooner they did, the sooner they were over the shock.

He didn't even mind she was getting snot all over his cuirass.

"That's alright. It's ok. Feeling better? Sometimes a good cry is what it takes to get it out. Now, I'm gonna clean my armor, I want you to take a moment to get ready. You need to look strong around the other girls, got me?"

With a hiccup and a nod Bianca did just that. Cleaning her face with a small pool of water Percy pulled up from the ground she steeled herself and scrubbed at her red eyes. Smiling, Percy nodded to himself and began to use his control over fluids to clean his chest plate.

'She's gonna be a strong one Orion. Hades has some feisty brats, huh?'

It was as he was turning away, to give the still slightly upset girl some privacy, that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Leaping to the side he whipped out Riptide, ready to attack only for Artemis's second to snort at him.

"If you had done anything but comfort the maiden, I would have relieved you of your manhood."

Now taking deep breaths, Percy struggled not to attack anyways. He was still coming down off his combat high and adrenaline was singing in his veins. Eventually, after his heart stopped pounding in his ears, he sheathed the sword. Interestingly, in his hyper aware state, he noticed how the ancient woman's eyes tended ever so slightly as he sheathed the blade at his hip.

"Don't do that. Next time, you might get hurt."

The Goddess snorted.

"You show the spirit of a man, Orion. Overestimating the skill of your body and the chance you have at actually wounding me."

'_Her light is bitter. Cold to the touch… unwelcoming.'_

Percy frowned.

"I wish not to hurt you, Lady Artemis. But you have done that girl a grave offense tonight. One should not be parted from their family so suddenly."

Just as he had been separated from his mother.

"You risk Lord Hades' wrath. And the girl's brother might grow to resent you for it. Grudge is their way and their Flaw."

This time she laughed.

"I doubt it. Just as you are protected by your father, I am protected by mine. Hades will not harm me for saving his daughter. And he will not complain that she was given more power. As for his son, well, like you said, he'll eventually know his place as my newest recruits' familiar."

_'You are…'_

"...be_ing_ _c_ru_e_l, Art_emi_s Tau_ropo_l_os_."

An echo. No, perhaps a resonance would be the best way to explain the conjoined sound of young hero and legendary giant.

This time, it was the immortal's turn to pale.

"Orion…."

Her voice was quiet and desperate. The giants response was staggered, but clear.

'_Have you…'_

"...Fo_rgot_ten th_e jo_ys o_f li_fe...? Yo_u w_h_o would h_elp new l_ife com_e into the _worl_d… now _sco_rns thos_e who ch_oos_e to lo_ve."

Orion… no… Percy felt as if his head was about to split in two. As if his being were divided between two extremes and his body was the rope used for the game of tug. He was cold and burning, dead and alive, scornful and loving… joyful yet sorrowful.

Eventually, he sneezed.

It was wet with blood and after a moment he shook his head, vision blurring as he did so.

_'...My waning moon...Cynthia…'_

"Orion, he's not angry. He's disappointed. He still loves you."

Artemis said nothing. She stood there in total silence for a long, long minute. When she stirred, she looked her age and just nodded.

"You have your week. But if any wish to join, from the older girls as well, you'll let them?"

Normally, she'd never ask him for a thing. But in this one, ephemeral moment Percy saw a lonely woman who mourned a lost love. Nodding, he wiped the blood from his face and restored his helmet.

"Yes, my lady."

The moon goddess said nothing as she walked away. Perseus once more sighed and went back to find Bi, rather pointedly, sitting several dozen feet from where he'd left her. Walking over, he offered and hand up and spoke softly as she took it.

"It's best if you pretend you didn't hear or see any of that. And if she wants to speak to you about it, let her broach the subject. With me?"

"I'm with you."

Bianca didn't know what she'd just seen, but as the sun began to crest over the horizon and the group of quiet, exhausted children shuffled out of the cave, the other Greek warriors in formation around them, she kept silent.

Looking over at her brother's savior, she couldn't help but stare as he gave the whole group a small smile. She even blushed when he turned and caught her looking.

More importantly, she'd swear it was out of embarrassment and not because of how his eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

Percy just chuckled and nudged her towards where Artemis has disappeared to.

"Go on, you'll see Nico at camp. That's a promise."

Unsure, she bid the demigod goodbye and slowly walked off towards where her leader had disappeared.

Turning back to the group of his soldiers, Perseus frowned at the absence of the sun god.

"I swear, if you're dicking some bimbo I'll tell Dionysius how to slip you a roofie."

And as if hearing that threat, the sun god sprang into existence with only a _mild_ amount of fanfare.

"Hey kiddos! What's up! My name is Apollo and I'm here to help you guys out, now, don't be shy, don't be shy come on over. I'll get you all fixed up in a jiffy!"

The boundless energy, and the sudden appearance of a massive double decker bus, shocked the mass of children into complying. At the enthusiastic gods command the group stumbled up the short steps and onto the wiring transport. Smiling despite himself, he could see children staring in wonder as every scratch, bruise, or cut they had disappeared in a soft glow of light, Perseus made his way over to the sun god.

"Apollo."

"Demigod."

They nodded at each other.

"So is Rachel ready to become my oracle yet?"

"No."

Snorting, the glowing golden god just shook his head.

"Thank you for doing this, Apollo. These kids didn't deserve what happened tonight."

As rays of light broke through the morning fog, the ancient divinity gave a gentle smile. His eyes flickered with the raw, unrestrained fury of the Sun but his features were soft, indulgent even.

"And it was you, Perseus, that lead their rescue. You and your comrades. Be proud."

The demigod nodded in assent. If there was one thing he would never regret it would be helping those who like himself had no one else to turn to. Children who were all alone, incapable of defending themselves.

To do for them what Rachel, Chiron, and his relatives at Camp had done for him.

"The younger demigods will be coming with us to camp. But what of the mortal children?" He looked at the group being herded into the bus by his comrades, the vehicle growing larger the more of them entered.

The god of the sun smiled, looking on as the children boarded. 

"They will be properly taken care of. I am the protector of youths after all."

"And the hunters?"

The man's sunny smile dimmed.

"They were decidedly against the idea, yes. Arty said they would be meeting you at camp?"

It was half a question and Percy nodded. There was no way they would be getting on that same bus as him. A fight might break out and he was not gonna give Apollo any ideas. The man might not be actively trying to ruin his life as he had Orion's but that didn't mean he wouldn't take pot shots.

For old time's sake.

"Yeah. They'll spend a week there and then they'll head out."

Coughing, Percy gave the god a look. He was watching as the children boarded the bus and their injuries gave off a soft, golden glow. Every nick, scratch, and bump was rapidly fading and in its place entire limbs were forming.

"So, what's the plan for the kids? The mortal ones."

Apollo shrugged.

"I asked Morpheus for a favor. I got some of his dust and I know how to use it and the mist to make things… slip into the background. I'll use it to blunt the trauma, not remove it, and return the kids to their homes. They've had a rough time, but hopefully they'll be stronger for it. And we have no right to take away the victory that is their survival. I also have it on good authority that Hermès is giving them a minor blessing. Nothing too crazy, but they should always have a coin in their pocket."

"A small thing. But, thank you. You've done us a great service, Lord Apollo."

Literally beaming, Apollo looked like he could hug the boy. After Percy shot him a look, he calmed down and just smiled.

The deity chuckled.

"Just doing my job. But if you are so thankful then…"

Percy gave him a deadpan stare.

"No, Rachel is still not becoming your new Oracle."

That got a pout out of him.

"Now that's just cheap."

This time Percy gave a moderately serious glare.

"And I'd have married her by now if you weren't hounding her."

"Woah, woah. Sorry man."

As the deity put his hands up Percy snorted.

"I won't ruin tonight's victory by being angry. But thank you, Apollo. Seriously."

Patting the man's shoulder got him to brighten up once more. With a small bow Percy marched over to the bus and met his second; Clarisse giving his shoulder a companionable bump with her own.

"So, tentacle breath, everything a right?"

Smirking, Percy cut his eyes at her.

"Oh, it's fine. We're just gonna have a few guests for the next week."

"You don't fucking mean!"

Upon seeing his shit eating grin Clarisse started swearing and stomping about. Something that greatly amused all the demigods there.

"Don't worry, I know Nightshade will be up for a rematch. So at least you get to fight her again."

With the assurance of a future fight the daughter of Ares calmed immensely, but it still left Percy a little worried. Relations between the Camp and the huntresses were strained at best. Hopefully this would give them a little time to at least… grow more familiar. And if nothing else, he could count on his best friend at least entertaining everyone.

Mounting the bus he grinned. Tonight might not have gone off without a hitch, but it was a victory.

And that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, this one was awesome to write. And not at all unbiased towards the greek side of things. I promise! 'wink wink'  
**

**AtW: It's a matter of scale, you see. Perseus had his ass beat in the early chapters (we're starting on the actual Chapter One) and so now he's built up to the point he's the one beating assess. Also, is it a paradox when you only know where to stab someone because you've seen yourself stabbing them there in a vision of the future?**

**CW: I am not sure. But what I do know is that this chapter is our longest yet. So make sure to enjoy it!**

****  
Discipline.

Training.

Loyalty.

All three are virtues and goals one should strive to reach when they walk the path of a soldier. To become the bastion which holds back the tides of chaos and savagery which threaten to drag their world back into that primordial state of degenerate violence. To be a legionnaire meant that one should be ready and willing to dedicate their life to fighting an enemy that couldn't ever be truly vanquished.

Monsters.

Barbarians.

Titans.

Invaders.

Traitors.

After spending nearly two decades as a member of the Legio XII Fulminata, Gwendolyn believed she had lived through enough life threatening horror stories to get used to the various dangers and mysteries of the world of gods and monsters.

As a mere legacy of Victoria, she had worked herself to the bone for years on end to rise to her current post of Centurion and was confident enough on her prowess and abilities to believe that there was little which could truly scare her or threaten her due to her various experiences and training.

She had watched as the Titans, ancient enemies of the Immortal Gods, rose from the hidden places of the world to take up arms and declare war against the modern age.

Indeed, she had borne witness to the rebirth of Rome's great legends; returning to lend their descendants aid against the ancient deities. Gwendolyn had seen her comrade, Jason Grace, face down and defeat Krios, the Titan of the South, Lord of Stars and Constellations with the aid of his incarnated mentor.

And much like many others she had cheered as he put Saturn's throne to the sword, granting the would be king an ignominious end to his ill fated rebellion.

She had been so certain that after bearing witness to those battles that little would have ever made her step back in existential fear. To acknowledge that there were more things between heaven and earth than dreamt of in her philosophy.

Rome remained supreme. Undaunted.

And their victory proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that there wouldn't be anything else who would challenge them.

She had been wrong.

Oh so wrong.

Even now as she lead a force of her comrades from the Fifth Cohort down the plains which surrounded Camp Jupiter, she couldn't help but admonish herself for her rank hubris.

Icy mist filled her lungs. Vicious droplets, sharp as needles, rained down on them as they approached the eye of the hurricane. Wind lashing out like whips, by turn dragging them forward and by others blasting them away as they struggled to move through the coming storm. Her clothes, soggy from the aborted charge, clung awkwardly to her form.

By some blessing of Fortuna her armor had held in-place, its added weight keeping her from being dragged off of her feet. Some of her fellow demigods hadn't been so lucky. The hurricane blasting them into the sky and then in random directions.

Now, you might ask: why was she, a soldier with divine blood and expert training, trembling in place because of a simple storm.

Well, that was rather simple to explain.

Storms were phenomena they could understand. They knew, at least intellectually, that unless provoked by a god the weather of Camp Jupiter would forever remain fair and bountiful. The Lord of the Sky had blessed their land and for many that meant they could go years without seeing a single storm cloud.

They were considered a bad omen.

That their patron had somehow being angered.

A sign of disaster to come.

And what a disaster it was.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen. A funnel of ice, wind, light, and rain which cut a straight line through the boundary which protected Camp Jupiter. It hadn't even collided with Lord Terminus' protections, but advanced straight through as if they hadn't even been there to begin with.

Another blast of frigid air hit her shield, the larger than average metal plate serving to protect and anchor her body against the force of the storm.

When it became apparent that this was no mundane phenomena, the Legion had mobilized in an attempt to disperse it before it reached camp. The boom of thunder and the shaking of the earth alerted her to impact of another boulder, the onagers trying and failing to disperse that funnel as it marched onwards uninterrupted.

Gwendolyn took a deep breath, flashing lightning reflected in her auburn eyes. Thunderclaps rang in her ears. The storm rippled and shifted as if physically shoved.

"Seriously. What the hell is wrong with this storm?"

Not even Jason's lightning blasts were working? Jason, the son of Jupiter who could literally part the sky with his powers?

What the hell were they dealing with?

Awkwardly. The legacy shifted her footing as she started approaching the center of the storm; a dozen or so legionnaires behind her. The others now hopelessly lost in the torrential rain.

And as she stood before the eye of the storm, Gwendolyn realized they had been the lucky ones.

Standing at the center of the funnel was a large shadow, its form distorted by the clouds and snow which whipped around it with wild abandon. Obscured by a blanket of white, the most she could make off it was that it was a large man, an imposing figure the likes which she hadn't seen before.

His hair was raven black, that much she could see as the strands were tousled in the wind, lovingly caressed by the storm which now threatened to ravage her home.

She took a step closer and the shadow turned to regard her.

Or at least, whatever it was moved ever so slightly in her direction.

Her body stilled.

Sword in hand, Gwendolyn felt her legs strain against the wind as she approached the man that seemed more a giant, its terrible gaze regarding her dispassionately.

She understood why. Incapable of standing up straight in its presence, it didn't seem to consider her as anything other than an inconvenience, an annoyance it couldn't be bothered to deal with. Like one would regard a particularly stubborn fly.

To this _thing_ she didn't even register as an enemy.

Despite the ominous feeling which permeated the air, she stepped closer.

One step.

Two steps.

Fingers trembling in effort, she hefted her blade through the harsh winds. It was all she could do to arm herself as the enemy seemed to feel confident just watching her struggles.

One step at a time she closed the distance between them, each step as excruciating as the last if not even more so. It appeared that the closest they got to the center, the stronger the storm became. She needed not look back to know at least two of her last allies had been swept away by the onslaught.

She prayed for their safety.

And for her own.

'No regrets. No hesitation.' She repeated mentally, stilling the growing cold in her heart.

Would she even be able to kill the enemy at all when she could barely walk towards him?

It was a disheartening endeavour. Yet not one she would allow to break her resolve. She was a Legacy of Victoria, the goddess who proclaimed victory. If she were to be simply swat aside like an insect, what hope would there be for them?

She stood before him, resolute.

This… arrogant giant who dared think he could just waltz up to Camp Jupiter, The Heart of Rome, and simply take what he wanted!?

Gwendolyn sliced the air with all her might, the whistle echoing on her ears.

'Don't you dare look down on us, Graecus!'

There was no sound. No clang of metal on metal, no grinding screech. Her swing didn't have the strength behind it to get that much noise. It could have let out a small, disappointing 'thwack' as the monster grabbed her sword but the storm swallowed the sound, just like it was starting to swallow camp.

Now, the invader actually _looked_ at her.

Its eyes were a glowing green, somehow as deep as the ancient, crushing depths of the ocean and filled with a cold rage that echoed the howling winter winds around her.

She didn't whimper, her lips had been frozen together as rain water turned solid. But the panic boiling in her heart demanded release and when she couldn't make a sound she tried to pull her sword back. The blade, now brittle with frost and pitted by weathering, snapped. The breaking blade, too, was silent. Only the howl of the storm filled her world, there was no room for anything else.

Seconds turned to minutes as the man moved, Gwendolyn's senses forced to its limits as she sought a way out.

A path to victory.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the monster's fist pulled back. The man's bronzed skin seemed to glow through the blizzard, his muscles seemingly bulging to an inhuman degree.

She tensed to dodge, to move out of the way, yet found her body slowed down by the winds which would have once gleefully blown her all the way back to New Rome. They rooted her in place, jagged chains which chilled her blood and bones.

Her last thoughts weren't of home.

Nor of her colleagues and family.

Nothing as touching as a vision of her life and the satisfaction of having fulfilled her duty.

No.

There was only the stark terror of watching the air morph and twist around that thing's fist as it sailed like a cannonball towards her face.

Her world went white.

'This smell...its...ozone?'

The roar of thunder rang through her body like a gong. Reverberating through her bones as she was sent flying away, her back harshly hitting the ground. Blinking spots out of her eyes, the daughter of victory saw a familiar head of blonde hair poking through the white canvas of the storm.

His body shrouded in blue lightning.

'Jason?' She blinked blearily.

The young praetor stood between her and certain death, his shield held up against the enemy's fist, trying yet failing to force him back. She could see him brace against the ground, forcing his weight against the attack.

He turned to look at her, screaming commands.

She did not listen.

Rather, she couldn't.

The roar of the storm had reached its crescendo, and Gwendolyn didn't need to touch her ears to realize the clash between the two had ruptured her eardrums.

But to create a sonic boom with a mere punch….

'What form of monster is this?'

Another burst of air nearly threw her off the ground, the force of the impact causing Jason to slide away from the man and closer to her.

Gwendolyn took a moment to analyze him.

Jason looked pensive, his sharp azure eyes piercing through the veil of snow and rain. The cackling of lightning fizzled in and out of existence, his body moving with an ease that seemed almost insulting to the legacy of Victoria.

That was a son of Jupiter for you. Completely unaffected by such harsh winds.

He gave her a look, the message clear as day.

'Get out of here.'

Gwendolyn sprung to her feet.

And failed miserably, her body numb from the frost and muscles too weak to carry her through the winds.

A shake of the head was all she could do to convey her situation, feeling the weight of the situation crash like a wave over them. She was stuck right in front of the enemy, with Jason as the only thing standing between her and certain death.

The giant of a man took a step towards them, sending vibrations through the ground.

With a burst of lightning, Jason flashed towards the man, his sword aimed to pierce him through. With nary a weapon or shield, Gwen would have liked to believe her friend held the advantage.

But the broken remains of her own blade grounded her optimism.

As did the man's decision to parry the blow with the palm of his hand.

Sparks flew as the imperial gold streaked against bronze skin and annoyance flickered across the giant's face; yet all he did was batter Jason's sword aside and aim another punch.

This, too, was expertly dodged in another flash of lightning.

Again and again, the praetor aimed to strike at the enemy's weak points only to be knocked aside with contemptuous ease. Yet, she noted with growing hope, the man seemed equally unable to land a counter attack.

Jason, turning into a streak of lightning, fully circled around him and thrust his blade forth.

Though she could not hear it, Gwendolyn knew there might have been a hiss of metal slashing against metal as the blade failed to cut through skin and muscle.

Nor could Jason have accounted for the sudden, instinctual mule kick that came in response to it.

An instant counter.

Her breath hitched.

Jason flipped mid air and tossed the bent remains of his shield at the large man like a frisbee. Though it was battered aside much the same before jumping towards the praetor, his massive body sailing through the air.

Big mistake.

'On earth you might be invincible. But there is no one stronger in the sky than a child of Jupiter.'

A point proven right when Jason easily dodged his charge, floating around the larger man and with a burst of thunder, blasting him towards the ground.

He heart swelled with elation. Now was the time to strike him down!

Jason fell like an arrow of light, descending with a massive blast of lightning onto the ground.

Warmth pierced through the veil of cold which had coiled around Gwendolyn, allowing her to finally stand up. Panting, gasping, almost crying as the skin on her lips tore she'd barely climbed back to her feet when a tremor nearly knocked her down once more.

Jason emerged from the dust cloud, his spear rather than sword in hand. The enemy not far behind as the beast chased the blonde praetor, throwing fist after fist. The son of Jupiter seemed rattled, using the shaft of his spear to parry and deflect the blows as he retreated towards her.

She could scarcely follow it. An exchange of blows which seemed to repeat endlessly as her fellow Roman struggled to redirect the galeforce strikes.

His spear flashing with energy, he twirled mid air and hit the man across the face.

The monster staggered back.

Finally.

Finally they had managed to actually hurt it!

Yet rather than take advantage of the blow, Jason flashed towards her and for the first time she noticed how battered his armor looked, how there was a small cut on his cheek. The lightning which once covered his body like a second skin flickered in and out of existence, barely clinging onto the son of jupiter.

And… was he limping?

She had no time to consider it as the monster twitched, and a wave of pure unadulterated dread pierced through her heart.

He reached for the aether, for something that should have been hanging across his back yet wasn't. A mass of twisted, dented bronze seemed to emerge from nothingness. It was savage, almost _wrong_ for something like that to be called a weapon. Indeed, it wasn't a sword or a spear, tt barely qualified as a coherent object. And _if_ Gwendolyn had to hazard a guess… she would call it a club.

And it filled her with immeasurable dread.

She barely reacted when Jason swept her off her feet into a bride carry, too distracted by the shadow which all of a sudden loomed over them. The shadow of an angry giant who would stop at nothing to destroy them and everything they loved.

Even as the smell of ozone spiked once more, Gwendolyn could do nothing but stare as the club nearly came upon them.

The hammer of the raging giant.

And then… her world went black. 

Reyna sighed and dismissed the men of the Cohores Urbanes, the urban cohort, who had been standing guard. She just picked up the ambrosia on her desk and threw it at Jason as the praetor finally let out a groan of pain once they were alone.

"Jason, I _told you_ to wait for Janus."

The boy swallowed the divine food and shrugged.

"Sorry, there was a comrade in danger. You know how I get."

Groaning, Reyna almost cussed out the blonde warrior stretched out before her. Stroking her hound's smooth heads, she glanced through a medical report from a son of Apollo that owed her enough favors to be trusted.

"There were microfractures in your shield arm, the muscles in your sword arm are torn, and you partially fried the nerves in that arm from using lightning to empower your strikes. Your legs also took a beating. The only reason you aren't screaming in agony right now is because you decided to fry yourself when fighting. Though I'm half considering making you suffer anyways. Feel lucky that we might need you again."

Rolling his shoulders, Jason said nothing as he began to pull his lorica segmentata back on. After the silence, a rather unpleasant one, stretched out for a good five minutes he finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I'm healed and it didn't even take that much ambrosia."

He belted his sword back on his waist and double checked the laces on his boot.

"So, Reyna, what's the plan?"

'Of course he didn't think about what he was doing.'

She had to fight the urge to stab the idiot in front of her.

"Well, before you went out there and got the Greek's attention it was slowly meandering towards the northern gate. Now, well, we have every would be magician in the city empowering the eastern gate because that _thing_ has narrowed its attention solely on where we let you in. I've mobilized the auxilia and the urban forces. The Legion itself is forming up. I… I am unsure if we should attempt another sally."

Reyna shuffled through a few more papers.

"The girl you saved, she's being treated for frostbite, along with the rest of her warriors. She performed beyond what could be expected from a decanus. Doubly so considering her centurion, and the rest of her century, were lost in the storm. We had to get the fauns to track them down and bring them in. Damned cowards even had to be bribed. Artillery fire is useless, both explosive and solid shot, because the winds are two strong. We didn't even bother with arrow or rifle fire. There are suggestions to attempt to set up an ambush on the inside of the gate using explosives but…."

Jason's eyes turned hard upon hearing Reyna's prevarication.

"We are _not_ giving that monster my sister! I've just gotten her back and I _refuse_ to let her be married off to some blood drunk brute, just to be shoved into the back of his harem, all because he happens to be good with a sword! I'll kill him before I let that greedy, self important cunt lay a _hand_ on Thalia!"

Snarling, and sounding more like an angry dog than her own clockwork hounds, Reyna didn't back down.

"And what, have this turn into another Troy!? We can't _touch_ this thing! Even if we gathered the heroborn, you're the strongest of us by far and you couldn't even _scratch it!"_

"I did wound it." Jason retorted hotly.

"You barely stunned it!"

The blonde praetor bit back an answer. Now was not the time to be fighting. Not when their home was at risk.

Reyna sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders as she took deep calming breaths.

"Does Hector know who he is? Perhaps if we had an idea of who we were dealing with, our defenses would be more effective."

_'No such luck, Miss Praetor. At first I thought it might have been Achilles, but he fought completely differently. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say Ajax. But the guy fought with a spear, not a club.'_

Jason stilled.

"Could it be...Hercules?"

Much to his relief, Reyna shook her head.

"Hercules became a god following his adventures and lives to this day. Heroborn contain the souls of dead heroes, not living ones."

Knowing they wouldn't be fighting his legendary half brother was good, but still didn't bring them any closer to divining the nature of their enemy. A Heroborn that even a son of Jupiter empowered by the spirit of Troy's greatest general couldn't fight in equal footing.

It was insane.__

"I need not remind you, Jason, but we are praetors. And our duty is to New Rome first and foremost. I… am sorry. I would never want to condemn anyone to a fate like that… but we have to think about all of our people. What happens if Janus can't hold him back?"

Reyna didn't beg, but her tone was halfway there. Seeing that Jason was looking unsure she pushed forward.

Jason, however, was unwilling to believe their situation was hopeless.

"What of the other gods? Have Octavian and the others managed to contact them for help?"

At this, Reyna scoffed. 

"We tried, but Neptute very nearly smote the prophet sent to seek his aid over the storm, your father was unresponsive and ordered us to 'deal with it'. Lady Juno has increased the blessing she gave you and Mars himself is now reinforcing our walls against this siege. But they, themselves, can not directly strike this being down. And Terminus...well, one of his faces still hasn't fully regenerated."

Glaring at her, Jason looked ready to snap and rage, only his iron will kept his temper in check. After punching the couch he'd been laid out on, and shattering it into a thousand pieces, he turned to glare a wall and nodded.

"We can _ask_ her. But if Thalia says no, we _do not_ force the subject. Are we clear?"

His tone had become soft, pained, vulnerable even. Reyna smiled and walked over, resting a hand on her fellow legionnaire's shoulder.

"I promise… if she does not wish to go, I will not force the issue. I'll even stand with you against the Senate. But… our power is not absolute. And we must think of all the brothers and sisters that might die driving this thing back. It is only by the will of Fortuna that none yet have perished from exposure or injury."

Defeated, shoulders slumped, Jason gave an empty nod. His fire was extinguished and the agony in his heart was contorting his face.

Reyna had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from trying to comfort him. Rome needed strength and Jason wouldn't appreciate pity. Instead, she simply tapped his shoulder and bid him follow her to where Thalia's apartments; the girl not yet having joined the Legion.

The man, along with Aurum and Argentum, followed her as she stepped into the hallway. The four orange clad urban legionnaires, two for each of their praetors, were veterans and, amusingly, all sons of Mars; silently, they fell into formation behind their purple clad leaders. With boots and nails striking floor, the small party marched to the apartments for honored guests, attached to the main administration building for ease of access and security, all of them with different thoughts on their mind.

For the most part, the dogs wondered if they might soon be allowed to meet the odd smelling woman they remembered lived there. Her words were always true, to an extent. And the misdirection in her speech made them angry.

Amusingly, the bodyguards largely had the same thoughts. They'd been elites long enough to develop their sixth sense and for some reason their leader's new sister set them on edge. Like she was somehow a threat to their charges.

Jason was largely wrestling with the decision to either sacrifice his sister to a rapacious monster or lose dozens, maybe hundreds, of Rome's best.

Reyna thought her friend looked constipated and was angry he'd broken her couch.

She didn't say anything though, as she really was ready to get a few answers. And, well, negotiation before later betraying and subjecting an enemy _was_ a time honored Roman tradition. So even if Thalia refused to marry the man, she might at least be capable of talking him down long enough for Rome to gather enough of the minor gods and the Lares to kill, or contain, the Greek man-giant thing.

Somehow her couch seemed more significant.

'I suppose it seems more… _real_. Jason fought Krios and somehow he couldn't stop this giant. Maybe… maybe I should contact Terminus. Evacuate the children and the weak, arm everyone else. If he gets loose in the city we could suffer an untold amount of damage, even if we can react quickly enough to stop a total breakthrough.'

Coming to the chamber doors, Reyna lightly thumped Jason's back, the boy straightening his spine and becoming the man she knew he could be. With a small smile, she inclined her head. Focusing back on her task she rapped twice on the door. If only for politeness sake she wouldn't kick down the door to a guest's room. Thankfully, said guest promptly opened up.

Greeting them, with a smile that seemed almost… beatific. Almost.

It was a complete turn over from the last time Reyna saw the girl. Whereas before she wore simple clothes like a black shirt and jeans and had a wild untamed head of black spiky hair, the girl now wore a simple sundress and had by some unnamed miracle managed to brush her tresses into submission.

A far cry from the punk girl she'd seen come with her fellow praetor, the young woman before her looked the part of a daughter of Venus, not Jupiter.

It unsettled her. 

Something that was only exaggerated when the young woman spoke.

"Greetings, brother. It pleases me to see you well. When word of your leave to the battlefield reached me I was most… unsettled. I suppose my former comrades have arrived to force me back?"

Reyna interjected before Jason could answer.

"No. It was a single giant. In case you haven't noticed there's a hurricane outside. Now while I'm not going to countermand the orders of Juno, or any god, I think we all _need_ to know what we're fighting."

Jason simply shrugged and gave a half nod.

"Yeah sis. Sorry to be so blunt about it, but we do need to what we might be fighting."

Thalia sighed dejectly, the feeling of warm acceptance dulling ever so slightly and causing the guards standing at the door to stiffen in response. Reyna didn't like it that a temporary guest, even one related to a praetor, could have that much of an effect on veteran soldiers.

"I suppose I should have expected that. Perseus was always one to lead from the front."

"Perseus? The gorgon's killer?"

The dark haired girl shook her head.

"Nothing so spectacular. Perseus Jackson is a demigod, a son of Poseidon who is known as the mightiest warrior amongst the Greeks. He was one of those who fought for my hand in marriage. The one who won in the end. Effortlessly."

'That explains the storm.' Reyna nodded.

Shaking his head, Jason slowly voiced his dissent.

"He's… more than that, I think. There was a strength in him that seemed primal. Almost enraged. Maybe even non human. Thalia, is there _anything_ else you can tell us about him."

Biting her lip, Thalia gestured the group inside.

"Well, I suppose that depends on what you want to know. I don't want to speak ill of someone who helped me, even if… he is not what you might call… whole. It seems wise to mention the tragic death of his mother. Though I do not fully understand the situation, I do know she died when he was very young. There is reason to believe his mortal caretaker was degenerate in the extreme. Abusive, at the very least. You _all _understand how such things leave scars."

Everyone there reacted to that knowledge poorly. Each and every demigod out there _knew_ what it was like to be hated for who and what you were.

Their lives weren't easy, nor were they long. Many died young, attacked by monsters after being forced into the streets.

"I was not there when he first arrived to Camp Halfblood, all I have are second hand accounts. I do know, however, that for a time he was taken under the wing of Chiron the Centaur, who saw fit to train young Perseus and give direction to his rage. For the longest time he held a grudge against Zeus, who he believed responsible for his mother's passing."

Reyna grunted.

"If Lord Jupiter saw fit to take action, I have no doubt he had a reason. Perhaps to end the woman's agony. But that's beside the point. How is he so _powerful_, does he have any weaknesses, why is his skin impossible to penetrate?"

Thalia's eyes grew dark with sadness and shared misery.

"As I explained, the boy is driven by his… baser instincts. Rage, for when a friend of his, Luke, betrayed him he bathed in the River Styx to gain the strength to overcome him. As for his weaknesses, there are many. His temper is immense when roused, he has a love for food and drink and most of all women. As for his power, he gains it from his kinsman, Orion. I do not wish to cast undue aspersions on his character, but I find it telling that his father is known for having a fondness for defiling women and the spirit which inhabits him is infamous for almost defiling a goddess."

Jason looked red in the face. A nice contrast to the unhealthy green which crept up Reyna's cheeks and the paleness of the guards.

As far as legends went, Orion was neither the most well known nor the most powerful. Amongst the many children and descendants of Poseidon, the giant was less reputed despite his great strength while others like Bellerophon and Theseus were far more famous.

Even to this day.

"A demigod joined with the soul of another demigod of the same father. That's…."

Insane. Improbable. Incredible.

'Dangerous.' Reyna finally settled on.

"Lord Hector recognised the curse. He thought it might have been Menelaus or Ajax. But this… how can we fight him if most of us can't even reach him?"

Tentatively, Reyna was the one who broke the silence.

"Perhaps we shouldn't. We know what he is here for… or rather who he has come for. Rather than throw ourselves at an enemy, we could try to negotiate."

"Hell no! I will _not_ give my sister away like some trophy!"

Jason's reaction was immediate and loud, none of the guards reacted and neither did Reyna. Thalia, however, put a hand on his arm and gave him a sad smile.

"Peace, brother. I thank you for your promise, but I would not have lives thrown away pointlessly. It… disgusts me to think of his hands on my body, to imagine his face leering at mine, to imagine what it would be like to have to warm his bed. Suicide is a preferable alternative. However, if it spares innocent blood, I am willing to assist you. Though I beg of you both, do not send me to him."

Jason felt his stomach burn in disgust. He had fought the man, failed to kill him again and again, and nearly been killed in turn.

His sword failed to pierce his skin.

His lightning couldn't so much as singe his hair.

His skills, ingrained from over a decade of training and struggle, only allowed him to defend himself. And even then his body had paid a heavy toll.

The son of Jupiter knew the responsible choice would have been to compromise in order to spare his fellow romans. To prevent a disaster. But the image of that hulking brute of a man laying his hands on his sister was enough to make him nauseous.

He couldn't… wouldn't allow it.

No matter what.

But even if he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't…

"Strong enough. He is stronger than me, by far. So we need to find a way to contain him. We have to think of a way to at least stop him from attacking the barrier."

For if that storm managed to blow through their defenses, there was little doubt in his mind that New Rome would be hazed to the ground by that giant bastard of Poseidon's, who even now refused them aid.

"Then it is decided." Reyna spoke. "Jason, I'll have our magic users provide support from the rear but you and I will march out with the other Heroborn to stop him. It seems unlikely we will be able to kill him, but, perhaps, through combined weight of power we can stop his movement. From there, we will force a negotiation. Terminus should, _will_, be ready to resume his duties and the Greek will be inside the god's domain. We will win through cunning. Jason, gather the others. Cage, alert the others of your cohort. I want a guard of two contuberniums with Thalia Grace at all times. Send women as well, so that the watch never needs to be broken."

"Yes mam!"

The legionaires snapped out a quick salute and stepped out to finish his orders, the other three splitting between the two praetors and the VIP. Jason, for his part, just gave a grimace.

"I think we should prepare the imperial armories, too. Just to give us the best possible chance."

Reyna nodded.

"Do it. I'll be with you shortly."

"Understood." Jason gave her a jaunty two fingered salute and hugged his sister. "Don't worry Thalia, you aren't going anywhere."

For her part, the daughter of Zeus hugged her brother back.

"Good luck, Jason."

At this, he just smiled and gestured for his guard to follow.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it! And this time a giant greek dick isn't gonna show up and ruin family time. I _will_ crush you in monopoly. Eventually."

The humor lightened the otherwise grim mood considerably and even Reyna chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm. However, there was one last thing to do.

"Thalia, let's step into another room. I have a few more personal details about our opponent I want to discuss. You two, stand guard in here."

Bowing her head, the greek acquiesced and so did her soldiers once Reyna dismissed them with a flick of her fingers. With a solemn gaze, she prepared to not actually _interrogate _her guest. But she _would_ be getting answers.

Reyna double checked the roped tied around her waist. She, Jason, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levasque, and, much to her distaste, Octavian. She truly detested the legacy and even being bound to him by a length of hemp was too much for her. Still, she did not show it. Instead, she double checked the straps on her lorica and on her shield and on her helm. It would be humiliating in the extreme to die because something wasn't tied properly and Reyna refused to risk the chance.

"Reyna, it's gonna be ok. You'll see. We just gotta pin the guy down then Lord Terminus will bind him in place with the help of the mages. Easy peasy."

Jason's cool confidence gleamed from his eyes and Reyna considered chastising him for his arrogance.

Instead, she gave a sharp jerk of her head.

"Indeed."

Her response was quiet but her next orders were barked in the tone of a woman who _would_ be obeyed.

"Open the gates! And stand ready for our signal. Remember, it will be the red flares. Warriors of Rome, do not fail! Glory to the gods! Glory to the Legion! Glory to us all! Roma Victix!" 

The shout of Roma Victix shook the heavens, echoed from almost two thousand throats. Every man, woman, and child, legionnaire or not, echoed the cry. Distantly, even the lares echoed the cry of Unconquered Rome. It was good, Reyna decided. Fires of passion and righteous fury licked at her heart as the large gates of New Rome creaked open; howling, freezing winds screaming and raging just outside of the divine boundary.

With a final deep breath she fixed the mask over her face, to avoid frostbite, and stepped past the line of Terminus's protection. The deity, now in the form of a marble humanoid, bowing his head in acknowledgement as the line of demigods marched out to face their fate.

There was silence, in words at least, as they marched. The only change in the group being that Reyna surrendered the lead position to Frank, the son of Mars being the physically strongest member of the party, so that they might cut through the snow more quickly. In that white hell, sleet and frozen rain pelting them, the wind screaming in their ears, and frost crawling across their skin the group of five marched with only their thoughts to keep them company.

'Perhaps this is not Hell, but Purgatory.'

Reyna's thoughts drifted, all sense of time was obliterated and it was all she could to put one foot in front of another. Ancient memories of a vaguely catholic upbringing surfaced.

'Those who are not damned but not ready for the glories of heaven shall be cleansed of their failings. And I must be going mad, for a daughter of Bellona to dream of the King of the Jews.'

Her face was too frozen to snort. And just as flickers of a long since past communion ran through her mind she came to a sudden stop.

"W-w-w-what's wrong"

It took several tries to get her lips to work properly, but finally she got the words out. It was then she realized why Zhang had stopped.

"Shit. Ambush. Romans, form up!"

The wind had gone silent, the storm retreating enough that the stars shown high above in the sky and even lady Diana smiled down upon them.

Without another word of prompting, the group formed up.

Frank and Jason took the wings, both men armed with spears and shields, clad in reinforced lorica segmentata far more similar to a plate harness than true Roman armor. Still, the suits of imperial gold were worth the costs for situations like this.

Reyna sat at the rear, her sword in her left hand and spear in the right, ready to strike or slash as needed. Before her, but behind the first two, stood Octavian and Hazel. The legacy was wearing a lorica hamata, chain mail made of gleaming imperial gold, and bore many, _many_ knives of all different shapes. However, he did wield a far more practical pilum and carried a gladius for back up. Hazel, though, was wearing a lorica squamata, a coat of golden metal scales, and carrying a spatha; its grip long enough for her to wield the cavalry saber with both hands.

And then, just as Reyna was ready to order that they move on, the storm _spoke_.

"Heroes of Rome. Your home is besieged, your armies cowering behind its walls. Make peace with the gods who have abandoned you for this may be your last night. Yet know that I am not entirely without mercy. I will grant you a warriors's death… prepare."

Steps.

They echoed through the storm clearly, the crunching of snow and stone grating against their ears as they tried and failed to determine its direction. Slow and deliberate, they were the movements of a predator circling its prey.

Waiting for the right moment to strike.

Reyna strained her senses, gut roiling in anticipation.

Front.

Back.

Left side.

Right side.

Reyna closed her eyes.

The steps seemed to reverberate through the storm, carried forth by the winds. Yet she could feel it on her skin, soft vibrations which pierced through her flesh all the way to the bone rhythmically.

She felt the wind warp.

And moved to intercept.

Her shield clashed against the giant's bronze fist, limbs protesting against the strain as she braced against it. Behind her, Hazel scrambled back, the impact very nearly throwing her off the floor.

But fortunately, the rope connecting them held.

It was then that things suddenly went horizontal.

Literally

The giant had grabbed the rope around her waist and, using nothing but brute force, picked the entire group up and threw them. All five of them were tumbling head over ankles and it was only because of long honed instincts that the group managed to cut themselves free and leap to their feet.

A loud chuffing noise filled the air and the giant stepped into the eye of the storm, wind and ice still lovingly stroking his cheeks. Reyna almost stuttered when she realized that it _was_ lovingly stroking his cheek.

"Lady Chione?"

High pitched and girlish, a giggle echoed through the air.

"If you cute little Romans survive, I just want you to know it was nothing personal. But, well, I imagine you're not going to say no to him either!"

With another chortle the snow goddess departed and the squad finally got a good look at him.

Thalia's description of a greek giant had been spot on. Standing taller than any other human Reyna had ever seen, the man before her seemed sculpted out of stone, his dark tan contrasting against the white canvas of snow. Indeed, instead of standing, he loomed. And that was when they were far enough away they'd need to shout to be heard.

His hair was jet black and shoulder length, moving lazily through the wind all as his green eyes, glowing with a baleful light, seemed to mock them as he laughed. Somehow, that seemed more terrifying than the massive form alone.

The man lacked armor, though the praetor supposed he didn't need it with Achilles' curse. He dressed sparingly, with a black lion skin draped over his shoulders and waist, looking every bit the image of an invading barbarian. Indeed, his body was criss crossed with hundreds of scars. Some small, many large. The flesh knotted and twisted as the wounds had been healed but the trophies proudly preserved.

An enemy of Rome's past come to life, an ancient invader made flesh. 

They formed ranks once more and he laughed.

"Grace. You kidnapped my wife."

His voice was surprisingly even and surprisingly human. The fact it was deep enough to shake their bones, however, was not.

"I want her back. But you brought my kin out to face me. Cousin and… nephew? You, asian, your blood is thin but I smell Poseidon in your veins. What is your name?"

Adams apple bobbing, Zhang stepped forward.

"I am Zhang Fai, son of Mars and Zhang Emily. My mother is a descendant of Periclymenus. I will stop you this day, if I must."

And with that, his body rippled and swelled. His limbs were covered in hair as his armor shifted around him; the plates making room for now half bear half man standing at the front of the squad. He did not roar, nor did he scream. Instead, Frank brought his foot down and crushed a patch of snow and ice beneath his massive paw.

Hazel, who seemed so small compared to the man-bear and the giant, stepped out of the shadow of Zhang.

"You said cousin? You're a son of Neptune. But how did you know I'm a daughter of Pluto?"

This time Perseus frowned.

"I will not kill you, for the love I bear your father and your brother and sister. If you leave now, I will let you go."

As he finished speaking a corridor opened up in the storm. Reyna saw the desire flash in the girl's eyes. And frankly, she couldn't blame Hazel. Not one bit. Still, the respect she had for the girl skyrocketed when Leveque shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I… thank you. But I won't leave my friends. I won't leave Frank."

Somehow, the giant seemed pleased. His eyes actually softening for a moment even as the storm solidified once more.

"Very well. Then let us finish this."

And in the space it took to blink the raging, screaming, howling storm filled the world again. Reyna brought her weapons up and screamed over the howling winds as best she could.

"Form up, don't let him pick us off!"

Her squad fell in around her, Frank growing even larger and topping eight feet tall, Jason's entire body crackling with lightning, Octavion muttering curses under his breath, and Hazel holding her sabre in both hands. Reyna sucked in a deep breath of freezing air and stretched her senses to the max. Slamming into her ribs, her heart did all it could do to pound its way out of her chest.

There was no roar, only a loud crack, as the assault resumed. Reyna turned to the side, panic beginning to bubble in her stomach, and prepared to receive the charge, her sword and shield raised, and stumbled when the world shook at the sudden clash of bear and beast. Zhang had lowered his stance and bodily slammed into the side of the charging giant.

They wrestled in place, ice shattering under their feet as the two power houses grappled and clashed. Frank did his best, throwing himself at his foe over and over again, but he was soon picked up and _thrown_ at the rest of the group. Octavian dropped to the ground, Hazel threw herself to the side, Reyna swallowed and locked eyes with Jason; the two being out of the way of the projectile.

Jason turned into a flash of lightning, using Frank's flying body as a springboard while Reyna attempted to flank their foe.

This worked moderately well, Jason managring to slam into the giant's and Reyna was able to lash out with a heavy, overhead strike at his unprotected flank. When Perseus grabbed Jason's ankle, the boy attempting to use his control over the wind to fly up and away from their foe, and swung him like a club. Reyna grunted as she was stuck by her fellow demigod, only the fact she'd brought her shield up in time preventing broken bones.

As they disentangled themselves, Perseus advanced on Levesque, the girl fumbling with a candle of some kind. Taking a deep breath, she violently exhaled at the flickering wick and a _massive_ ball of flame suddenly consumed the son of Poseidon.

A roar of pain, and of slight panic, filled the air as the still burning demigod grabbed Hazel's arm and _squeezed_. The sound of splintering bones and the girl's scream filled the air. All of the Romans, especially Fra nk, scrambled to attack Percy, to distract him if nothing else, and save their wounded comrade. Half blind with pain, the daughter of Pluto lashed out with her intact hand; her sword half trapped inside her broken arm.

Bestial and near rabid with panic, Zhang launched himself head on against the monster crushing his girlfriend's limb. The bear-man's roar was stopped by a brutal jab, Percy's fist slamming into his chest with another crack of displaced air. Stumbling, Zhang managed to lash out with a few weak strikes before crumpling to the ground.

Pumping her legs with all the force she could muster, Reyna did all she could do to plow her way to her endangered friends.

'Frank, Hazel hang on!'

Hazel stopped screaming and thrashing. Instead, she palmed a dagger through the blinding haze of pain she was feeling and slid the point underneath the fingernail of his thumb and pressed down with all the pitiful force she could muster.

The giant just snorted.

"Stop that, child. I already said I wouldn't kill you.

"Fuck you!"

Perseus blinked in surprise.

"Ah, you care for the Son of Mars. Hmm. He _is_ still alive. But I'm relatively sure I crushed his rib cage. Take your candle, the one you so foolishly burned to try to wound me, and go. He'll probably live."

Finally, the last embers of life-flame died and, frowning, Percseus dropped the girl to the snow. Hazel simply held onto her knife and glared up at him. Sighing, he turned to face Reyna and Jason, glaring at them as he began to stomp towards them.

It was then that Octavian, having seen an opportunity, leapt onto Percy's back, slid his knife under the lionskin, and plunged the blade deep into the Giant's shoulder.

Grunting, Perseus simply flopped backwards, slamming Octavian into the ground and crushing him under his bulk. Standing up, he groped for the blade and pulled it out; flecks of red-gold blood staining the ice. It was then that a trail of red smoke filled the air, and a wet chuckle was heard from Octavian.

"Got you."

Once more groping across his back he pulled a burning red flare from the folds of his lion skin cloak. As the giant looked up, a thousand lights filled the sky, burning through the storm and lighting their world like day.

Perseus tried to dodge.

The keyword being 'tried'.

Blast after blast of magical and divine energy slammed into him. Again and again and again he was pounded into the dirt by the combined magical artillery of New Rome and its protector spirits. Screaming in pain the giant commanded the ice around him to melt, the liquid water condensing in a shield that was soon flash boiled away; the sheer weight of fire being enough to throw a cloud of steam that soon engulfed the entire area.

Reyna dropped to her knee, checking Octavian's pulse and then prying his jaws open to pour nectar into his mouth. Emptying the small vial, she snorted at the arrogant prophet and shook her head. Moving on, trusting the still unabated barrage to cover her, she checked Frank, finding his chest actually snapping back into place before her eyes, and then Hazel. This time she handed the girl a chunk of Ambrosia and forced the shocked girl to her feet.

"Get Frank up. He's alive and healing. After that grab Octavian, he's unconscious but breathing if only just, and get out of here. Jason and I will hold him back."

Her tone brooked no argument and Hazel gave her a nod, silently following the orders.

There was a distant rumble.

"Quickly." She amended.

Thunder echoed in the distance, heralding Jason's return.

"Octavian ound the weak spot, made him vulnerable. We may yet have a chance to kill this monster instead of struggling to hold him back."

_'That is merely half the battle. The curse was never part of his power, merely something obtained. A suit of armor to be worn.'_

The blonde praetor grit his teeth.  
_  
'What one is not born with, they can freely discard.'_

Another rumble echoed in the distance.

"Reyna, how long until the Lares can fire another blast. He is weakened… but by no means weak."

"No idea. That could have been it."

Biting her lip, Reyna reached deep inside herself and connected with the spirit sleeping within her.

'Cincinnatus, are you there?'

Her world brightened, everything took a slight golden sheen, and Reyna felt a warm summer breeze, the scent of olives and grapes riding with it, dance across her skin. Shivering, she felt the ancient roman stir within her.

'_Hello young Reyna. How are you?'_

Swallowing, she answered.

'I am well, Senator. However New Rome is under threat. A Greek giant claims we have stolen his wife. While I am… not entirely sure he is in the wrong, our home will be destroyed should he break through our lines. Will you aid me?'

For a long time the man said nothing. And then, with the pounding of her heart, her flesh melted and melded with her armor. Instead of a young hispanic woman with fine features, there was now a feminine automaton made of imperial gold. Looking at her hands, Reyna bowed her head and whispered her thanks. Ready, she turned to Jason.

"I'll distract him, you go for his weak spot."

Jason smirked.

"Hey, if you're taking this seriously we won't have any trouble at all!"

Before Reyna could retort he disappeared in a flash of lightning, sword shifting into spear as he shot through the mists like an arrow. Snorting, she started jogging towards where Perseus had been punted into the distance by the magical attacks.

Dashing through the frozen fields, Reyna felt the sharp winds abate the farther away from New Rome they were. The ground, once white with frost and ice, was now humid, turning to mud which her feet easily plowed through.

The snow had become a summer rain.

Suffocating in its warmth.

It felt as if she had left the tundra and arrived in a swamp.

A burst of lightning and the roar of thunder was all the warning she had that the battle had indeed restarted. Underneath the praetor, the earth seemed to shift and mold itself, rippling like the surface of a lake being disturbed.

It was a massive dust cloud that warned her of the giant's arrival, sludge and grass erupting from his feet. 

'At least we wounded him.'

Indeed. The giant was burned and singed in a few places, the lion skin still intact but hanging loosely from his frame, while there was a large trail of blood dripping down his chest. Aside from a collection of singes, a few streaks of mud, and a large grass stain across her chest he was otherwise intact.

Reyna didn't let him move. Instead, she stomped her foot and a _massive _pillar of imperial gold, at least ten feet wide, slammed into his chest. As the giant tumbled backwards Reyna advanced, a long blade of gold erupting from her arm.

She slashed forward and the giant's palm met the flat of her weapon.

Her arm did not budge as Perseus grabbed the blade with both hands and snapped it off.

Another pillar emerged from the floor, the giant's head moving out of the way. Yet three other pillars moved to block his back while two other crossed over his sides and pinned him in place. Driving her hands into the earth, she unleashed dozens of small, spiked spears from all around them both. Reyna didn't move, the spears passing through her body without issue, while the spears sought out every orifice on his body.

Some twisted around his legs and sought out his anus. Others sought out his eyes, his nose, his mouth, and his ears; the bladed tips unable to damage his body but looking for any opening they could force themselves inside. Even then, she sent still more for where Octavion had struck, the legacy winning a great deal of respect from her by wounding the giant.

_'Young Reyna, step back!'_

Cincinnatus' warning came just in time. Giving the praetor enough time to jump away as the large greek's body rippled with power, muscles bulging and veins growing red and golden as his arms moved.

And metal shattered.

The giant freed itself with a violent twisting and a roar. Sending another wave of golden spears Reyna was stunned when Perseus simply punched through the metal, tearing his way towards her. Soon enough they were joined in close combat once more. Reyna would conjure various weapons and tools and the Greek would destroy them. Each time she'd gain a bit of distance and he'd close it. Eventually, she screwed up. Missing a dodge his giant foot connected with her chest and kicked her at least a hundred yards away.

Bent in half, she had to manifest an entirely new spine and stomach, the ruins of her old body falling off as new golden flesh filled the wound. Climbing to her feet she staggered, a deep weariness suddenly coming over her.

'_Praetor, you can only go so far. And you've burned through much of your power. Act now, or you will die.'_

Mentally agreeing, she expanded her senses and sought out the presence of Jason. Looking up, she gasped. The sky was filled with a blue, white light as a ball of lightning fifty feet across roiled in the heavens. Throwing out her hands, Reyna brought up a box of gold, not too thick, just enough to hold him in place for a second, and trapped Perseus in a single point. Screaming, she called out.

"Now Jason! I'm almost out!"

His answer was to unleash his blast. A solid wave of light filled the Earth and sky as he unleashed all the lightning he'd been able to gather across. It only lasted a second, just long enough for the energy to hit the ground at light speed, and when she looked all she saw was a patch of glass, about as large as a manor house, that spread out from where the Greek had been.

Reyna's chest heaved and relaxed with a mighty groan, metal shifting back into a proper shape, her repairs from earlier finally completing.

At least she wouldn't choke once her powers ran out.

'Where's Jason? Have the others escape? We _must_ move back to the wall. We must….'

The earth shifted. Rumbled. And… burst! 

Small stones shook in the mud, water began to filter out of the ground, and the mud turned into a slurry.

Shards or metal, glass and mud stained her skin as the greek rose from the floor like the walking dead. His cage of gold visible beneath the dirt.  
_  
'He sank himself into the ground!'_

She raised her arms into position and was promptly bashed across the head by his massive fist. Spots flickered in her gaze as he then wrapped both hands around her and _squeezed_. Groaning, Reyna kicked out at his stomach and expanded her foot until it was the size of a double decker bus. Rolling on the ground, she repaired her cracked, ichor leaking skull and stood up.

Again, again and again, she was struck.

Her head was hammered with a brutal straight, leaving her reeling and barely conscious.

A double fisted blow struck her solar solar plexus and she felt like her ribs were dipped in molten lava.

The fist that buried itself in her stomach caused her to vomit, scraps of ambrosia and stomach acid pouring out of her golden face as she purged every last scrap of organic material in her body. It was all she could do to recover, lashing out at his eyes with a thousand, thousand micro tendrils of golden gossamer threads.

And even as her power told her that she was pulling on his optic nerves with all the divinely inspired force she could muster, nothing gave. Metal bent, giving to the herculean strength of the massive Greek. He had picked her up, Reyna screaming and thrashing, and brought her spine down onto his knee. Imperial gold snapped and Reyna couldn't move. His hand crushed her skull once more, eyes sinking into the metal to avoid damage, before he grabbed her shoulders and _twisted_. with the screech of metal tearing her arms bent and warped into useless slag as her body was contorted into a useless pile of gold.

She groaned, her mind flickering and almost giving out, and collapsed onto the soft, muddy ground.

'This feels nice. I wonder if he'll let me lie here for a bit.'

The sky darkened and when she looked up, she saw the image of the bronze giant standing over her. Fingers twitching as damaged nerves misfired, she still managed to wrap a few golden threads around his ankles. Perseus simply took a step forward once they began to climb up his limbs, snapping the lot of them.

Smoke and ash covering his form. A true monster who somehow had dug its way out of Tartarus. Her last memory of the fight would have been a pain-filled roar and the smell of ozone as her gold skin prickled with static. Looking up, the monster's shadow consumed her as it stood above in silent judgement.

'Jason… no… stop.'

Reyna's vision began to darken as the golden sheen left her skin and her last thought was of failure.

'We can't defeat him.'


End file.
